Dos mas uno
by Yarely Potter
Summary: La Profesora de matemáticas de la Universidad, Hermione Granger, vive la vida por el buen camino. Y después de todo, uno más uno siempre es igual a dos. Pero cuando dos de sus estudiantes varones adultos visitan su Oficina una tarde, pronto descubre que uno más dos podría ser una ecuación nueva y mejor para explorar..
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo esta adaptacion espero les guste es una historia corta a lo mucho tiene 6 capitulos espero les guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

— ¿Tiene un momento, Profesora Granger?

Hermione Granger levantó la vista de los exámenes de álgebra que estaba puntuando, y suprimió un suspiro al ver a los dos hombres que ocupaban la entrada de su despacho. Dios mío, no Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Ella les invitó a pasar, no teniendo realmente mucha opción ya que técnicamente y por cinco minutos más estaban en su horario de oficina.

Tomando aire y poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, intentó aplacar la atracción instantánea que la golpeaba cada vez que veía a uno de esos hombres, dos de sus estudiantes.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles, caballeros? — preguntó.

Le gustaría ayudarles en algunas maneras que la llevarían a tener problemas con la administración de la Universidad de Cambridge. ¿Cómo podía no tener pensamientos escandalosos cuando los especiales –calientes dos por uno- se ponían ante ella mayores que sus estudiantes habituales, pero aun así fuera de su alcance. Uno con su suave cabello negro y ojos verdes, y el otro rubio con unos ojos grises eran tan opuestos pero demasiado guapos ambos.

Ellos se miraron entre sí cuando entraron. Draco se desplazó hasta el viejo sofá que ella había colocado a un lado de su oficina y se sentó, con las piernas extendidas. Harry cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ella. La mirada intencionada que le dirigió a ella la asustó.

Puso las manos en el escritorio y se puso en su papel de profesora, mientras un temblor de conciencia aprisionaba su columna vertebral.

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

— No somos chicos…Hermione. Somos adultos y no mucho más jóvenes que tú.

Ella levantó una ceja ante su tono y el desafío implícito de sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos? — Consultó, añadiendo una entonación a su voz. Esforzándose por mantener la compostura, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, poniendo las manos en los brazos, y cruzó las piernas. Mientras se alisaba la larga falda, se preguntó si quizá debía coger el teléfono y avisar a seguridad.

Estás siendo una boba, se dijo a sí misma. Los dos eran señores, buenos estudiantes, y no tenían ninguna anotación en su historial de haber creado problemas. No necesitaba preocuparse. Se acercaba la mitad de curso y no era raro que los estudiantes la visitaran pidiendo ayuda.

Harry alcanzó su bolsillo trasero y sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

— Me gustaría que firmaras esto — le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia ella, y entonces puso el formulario en su escritorio.

— Es una solicitud de baja de clase… — Bien, bah, Hermione. Seguro que ya lo sabe. Empujando un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja, revisó el formulario y vio que estaba sin rellenar. — El trimestre está avanzado como para darse de baja de una clase.

— Sí, pero me parece lo mejor.

— ¿Vas a dejar la escuela? Tienen un sólido sobresaliente en el curso.

Él levantó un hombro.

— No necesito la clase y…es un problema — Girándose, le hizo un gesto a Draco y su amigo le presentó un formulario similar. — Draco también la deja.

Ella parpadeó ante el segundo formulario, también en blanco.

— Me imagino que no lo entiendo. Ya que ambos son estudiantes excelentes, ¿Qué clase de problema hay? ¿Un conflicto de horarios? ¿Problemas con otro estudiante? ¿Mi forma de enseñar?

Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras ella hablaba.

— ¿Mi cojera? —añadió ella. Algunos estudiantes se distraían con su andar saltarín y con el bastón que usaba para apoyarse. Era difícil de disimular ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo de pie ante la pizarra demostrando las ecuaciones.

— Sí —contestó Harry— Pero no en la forma que piensas.

— Suave, Harry — le murmuró Draco detrás de él. Él la miró. — ¿No has notado que te observamos? ¿Nunca?

Bien, sí, ella lo había hecho. Siempre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo hasta las puntas de los pulgares. Se tenía que repetir frecuentemente que eran estudiantes y estaban concentrados en sus lecciones. El recordatorio era como un cubo de agua helada para su excitación. Dos chicos atractivos

— Sí —contestó cautelosamente— Pero soy su profesora. Se supone que debéis estar pendientes de mí

— Hermione, estaríamos pendientes aunque no fueras nuestra profesora. No he aprendido nada en tu clase porque estoy demasiado ocupado observándote y pensando en…— Él se interrumpió con un suspiro— Simplemente, firma el formulario, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella quería saber que estaba pensando él.

Era probable que fuera mejor no saberlo. Sólo la metería en problemas.

Ella cogió su bolígrafo.

— Deberíais saber que aunque les firme esto, todavía necesitáis que el Decano de Matemáticas lo autorice. Se le enviará la documentación cuando hayan entregado los formularios. Necesitaran una muy buena razón para dejar el curso tan tarde en el semestre.

Y hasta ahora, ella no había escuchado ninguna buena razón. Y ninguno de ellos le dijo nada mientras ambos la miraban como si ella tuviera que saberlo. Ella tragó al ver sus ardientes miradas, volviendo a reprimir la reacción temblorosa que siempre experimentaba en su presencia. Era una locura. Ella se había percatado de otros estudiantes

Es demasiado pronto para la crisis de la mediana edad, así pues ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó. Su mano tembló ligeramente mientras firmaba con su nombre. Unos momentos más tarde, ella les alcanzó los documentos a los hombres.

— Aquí están. Buena suerte. ¿se graduan pronto, verdad?

La sonrisa de Harry era brillante mientras cogía los documentos, mientras que Draco parecía…nervioso. ¿Nervioso?

¿Por qué?

— Sí, en Junio —contestó Harry— Tu última clase ya ha pasado ¿cierto? Y después de tus horas de oficina, ¿ya puedes marcharte hasta otro día?

Hermione le dirigió un parpadeo, sospechando que si tuviera un medidor de estupidez en la frente, estaría brillando como un fluorescente de neón. Dios mío. ¿Estaba él…quedándose con ella? La extraña idea la sorprendió y lo miró fijamente por un momento, mientras los engranajes empezaban a encajar y ella empezaba a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— Sí —finalmente contestó.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —le preguntó Harry.

— ¿Para cenar? —añadió rápidamente Draco.

Planes… mmm, planes… bien eso significaría su serie de chicas favorita, pantalones de pijama de franela y uno o dos cenas de soltera, palomitas de microondas o panecillos de pizza.

Ella asintió, indicando que tenía algún plan para la noche. No podía salir con un estudiante – dos estudiantes, según su caso. ¿Cuán malo era eso? Era la mejor oferta que había tenido en… bueno… nunca. Y parecía como que ambos estaban pidiéndole para salir. Extraño. Una cita con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Su coño hormigueó con ese pensamiento.

Estás loca. Para de pensar en eso! Se dijo a sí misma. Los estudiantes universitarios no pedían citas con los profesores como ella. Una proposición, tal vez. Especialmente si ellos pensaban que podían mejorar la nota pero ¿sacarla a cenar? No, difícilmente.

Ella miró su reloj.

— Mi horario de oficina ha terminado. Así que voy a recoger y seguir con mi noche de miércoles. Les deseo buena suerte para el resto de su trimestre…

Hermione se interrumpió conmocionada, mientras Harry daba la vuelta a su escritorio y suavemente la levantaba de su silla. Su pierna protestó ligeramente con el movimiento, pero era tan usual, que ella casi ni lo notó, especialmente cuando estaba de pie a pocos centímetros de un amplio torso masculino. El olor de él llegó hasta ella, una mezcla de pino que nunca iba a olvidar. Su brazo era sólido alrededor de su cintura, a la vez sujetándola y atrapándola. Las manos se subieron a su pecho para apartarlo y se apoyaron en músculos cálidos y fuertes. Incluso a través de su camiseta no se podía disimular lo poderoso que era.

— Sr. Potter —ella saltó, la exclamación sonando mucho más entrecortada de lo que hubiera querido. En unos dos segundos, él iba a detectar cuán atraída se sentía por él. Eso no era aceptable. — Déjame ir y vete.

La otra mano de él se deslizó por la espalda de ella.

— No.

— Por favor no hagas que avise a seguridad. Tienes demasiado que perder.

Harry la miró fijamente.

— ¿Demasiado que perder? Tal vez. — Sus labios se apretaron y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente mientras consideraba sus palabras. — Hemos visto cómo nos miras.

Oh, Dios. Ella pensaba que había ocultado su deseo mejor que eso. Mierda.

— Y apuesto que si pasara mi mano por tu costado y por encima de tus pechos, encontraría los pezones duros como rocas.

Ella se congeló cuando Draco llegó por detrás y acarició sus hombros. La embriagadora esencia de su colonia densa y especiada le acompañaba. Y mientras los olores de especias y pino flotaban a su alrededor, ella se perdió en los aromas intoxicantes y el calor que se desplazaba a través de ella como una sábana seductora. Su pulso se disparó, pero no de miedo. No estaba asustada de esos hombres. Estaba temerosa de ella misma y de lo podía llegar a hacer. Los profesores universitarios no cedían ante los avances de sus estudiantes, no los profesores que querían seguir empleados.

— Relájate —le murmuró él. — No haremos nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo y que desees.

Y esa era la cruz de su dilema.

— Sólo vente a cenar con nosotros —Harry la urgió.

— No puedo. Son estudiantes.

— No tus estudiantes— respondió mientras las manos cálidas de Draco seguían desplazándose por sus hombros.— Ya no.

Que técnicamente hubiera puesto su firma en una línea de puntos no cambiaba la posición de autoridad de ella.

— Venga —ella reiteró, añadiendo con voz fría.— Sueltenme y dejaré mi oficina ahora o tendré que informar de se comportamiento.

Ambos hombres se apartaron tan rápidamente, que ella dio un ligero traspiés. Agarrándose al borde de su escritorio, se mantuvo en pie sobre piernas temblorosas. Harry dio la vuelta al escritorio, parándose justo en frente de ella. Él puso sus manos planas en la superficie y se inclinó hacia ella.

— Vamos a follarte. De eso, puedes estar segura —le prometió.

— Jesús! —exclamó Draco, golpeándole en el hombro. —

Vigila tu lenguaje. Ella vale mucho más que una simple follada.

Hermione los miró fijamente, su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

— Salgan de aquí. Y mejor que no los encuentre en mi camino fuera de aquí esta noche.

Los dedos de una de las manos de Harry se retorcieron en un puño que golpeó su escritorio. Ninguno de los hombres parecía feliz con su petición. Muy malo. Todos tenían su futuro en juego.

Resistiendo al deseo urgente de coger su bastón o dejarse caer en el asiento, ella se mantuvo firme incluso mientras los huesos de su pierna derecha empezaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo.

Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Draco parecía decir algo con sus ojos e hizo un gesto señalando la puerta con su cabeza. Harry volvió a mirarla, entonces soltó un suspiro exasperado. Sin más palabras, se giró y salió de la oficina. Draco le dirigió a ella una pequeña sonrisa y le siguió. Sólo entonces cuando había cerrado la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, Hermione cedió a su debilidad y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

Ella iba a pagarlo con dolor al día siguiente. Con dolor y arrepentimiento. Pero todavía tenía su trabajo, y ya que ambos habían justamente abandonado sus clases, tampoco tendría la tentación de verlos sentados en la primera fila del aula.

Mientras ausentemente se frotaba el muslo, dio gracias al cielo por apiadarse de ella mientras a la vez se maldecía de ser tan malditamente fuerte. Si inhalaba con fuerza, todavía podía olerlos, su aroma pegándose a sus ropas.

Por eso era que ella valoraba las matemáticas por encima de todo. No daban sorpresas. No había desviaciones ni efectos. El número dos no se mostraba en una ecuación pretendiendo ser un cinco. Cerrando los ojos, ella apoyó la espalda y descansó la cabeza en la silla. Pesarosamente, sonrió. Usualmente no había nada que no pudiera ser solucionado por una matemática en forma; pero lo sucedido la había sacado de su circuito habitual y no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

— Que forma de hacerla alucinar — riñó Draco a Harry mientras subían a su coche. Ellos habían esperado casi dos años para hacer saber a Hermione sus intenciones. Había sido un ejercicio de paciencia, vigilando, esperando, deseando que ella no se metiera en ninguna relación seria con nadie antes de que ellos estuvieran listos. Tenían el presentimiento de que no iba a iniciar ninguna relación con nadie que ella considerara un estudiante de la universidad, incluso aunque ese hombre no estuviera en su clase.

Apuntándose a su clase – que ellos no necesitaban – para conocerla mejor había sido la idea más peregrina que habían tenido y completamente contraria a la inclinación de que ella nunca iba a considerar citarse con un estudiante. Pero ya que se graduaban ese semestre, habían pensado que estar en su aula al menos por el último periodo, le daría a ella la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor antes de que le pidieran salir. No se habían imaginado que iba a resultarles intolerable sentarse ahí, deseándola tanto, clase tras clase.

— Tú me conoces. Siempre franco y directo —contestó Harry, con una sonrisa de auto reproche curvando sus labios. Su cabeza cayó en el reposacabezas y miró hacia el techo.

— Abro la boca. Digo la primera cosa que me pasa por la cabeza.

Draco hizo rodar sus ojos mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

— Intenta reprimir eso un poquito, eh —Él golpeo con los dedos el volante mientras la agitación le atacaba el estómago. —No sé qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora.

— ¿Enviarle flores? ¿Disculparnos? ¿Intentar no pensar con la cabeza pequeña? No sé

— No voy a rendirme

Durante los últimos dos años, desde que Hermione llamó su atención, ninguna otra mujer les había interesado a ninguno de los dos. Si ella continuaba rechazándolos, les iba a herir más de lo que ella pensaba. No tenía ni idea de lo muy interesados que estaban en ella, como frecuentemente habían hablado de tenerla de compañera y las implicaciones de su minusvalía. No era algo que pudieran tomarse con ligereza. Y no era sólo sobre sexo. Cada nueva faceta que ellos descubrían en ella, la hacía más preciada.

Era un delicado camino a recorrer, aprender sobre una mujer que querían desesperadamente, pero no siendo capaces de acosarla. El cielo lo prohibiera.

— Dios, no puedo esperar al año próximo para estar fuera de aquí. No más gilipolleces de esta universidad. — Rechinó Harry.

— Credibilidad — le recordó Draco. Ellos ya tenían una carrera escribiendo libros de viajes, pero querían alguna licenciatura en su formación.

— Sí, Claro. — Le llegó como respuesta. Draco sabía que la idea había destrozado a Harry tres años antes. —

¿Piensas que ella se vendría con nosotros Londres?.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba pensar en dejarla atrás. Era una cuestión polémica ahora mismo. Ellos tenían que ir paso a paso. Primero lo primero: entregar los formularios para que el departamento las registrara, lo primero de la siguiente mañana. Y…

—Creo que deberíamos ir a clase mañana

— Por supuesto que deberíamos. Aún nos quedan dos meses…

— A la de Hermione.

— Eso la asustaría tanto como decirle que queremos follárnosla — replicó Harry.

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor?.

— ¿No llamará a los guardas por entrar sin autorización? No. Pues entonces, creo, toca ir a clase.

Hermione nunca había estado menos descansada por la mañana. Toda la noche se la había pasado dando vueltas sin parar, despertándose cada tanto de sueños eróticos que la habían hecho sentir acalorada y sudorosa entre las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Cada vez que había cerrado los ojos, había sentido los brazos de Harry y Draco alrededor suyo. Sujetándola firmemente. Desnudándola. Tocándola. Pero justo cuando uno de ellos iba a tomarla, se despertaba de golpe. Una frustración llena de deseo desesperado la había atormentado hasta que finalmente había cogido el vibrador de su mesilla de noche. No podía aguantar más. Después de un orgasmo vacío, necesitaba más, pero no del tipo de liberación que un juguete a pilas podía darle.

Golpeando con la mano el interruptor de la alarma de su despertador para desconectarlo, miró al techo envuelto en la oscuridad sombría de las primeras horas de la mañana. Viendo las caras de los amantes soñados en la tiniebla, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban, se estiró para encender la luz y borrar las imágenes.

Si fuera tan fácil.

¿Por qué había dicho que no? Su razonamiento parecía menos sensato después de una noche intranquila. Otros profesores tenían citas con estudiantes. Mientras que el estudiante no dependiera académicamente del profesor en ningún caso, la administración miraba hacia otro lado y daba su permiso implícitamente, aunque no iban a dar directamente su aprobación inequívoca. Cuando empezara su primera clase de la mañana, la clase a la que Draco y Harry habían anteriormente asistido, ellos ya habrían probablemente entregado los formularios de cese, eliminando su relación estudiante-profesor.

Pero luego recordo.

Un viaje desafortunado cayendo por la ladera de una montaña el año de su graduación de bachillerato, y su pierna había quedado destrozada. Los huesos se habían roto en varios sitios, los músculos se habían desgarrado, la piel se había abierto por las piedras y ramas; y luego había intervenido el bisturí del cirujano. Irónicamente, el resto de su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún otro daño, sólo algunas magulladuras, dos esguinces y algunos cortes que habían sanado rápidamente. En resumidas cuentas, ella era afortunada de poder andar aún.

¿Qué pensarían Draco y Harry de sus cicatrices?

Dios mío! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en esas cosas?

Con un suspiro disgustado, alcanzó su bastón y se puso en pie. Un lío con ellos sería más peligroso y desafortunado que su calamitosa caída por la cuesta de esquí de hacía casi veinte años.

Se encaminó a la ducha, determinada a recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y la serenidad de su clase. Había consuelo en el cálculo. Algunos lo entendían, otros no; pero para ella, los números eran amigos esperando mostrarle un rompecabezas. Si sólo la pudieran ayudar a solucionar la perplejidad que ahora mismo reclamaba su atención. No importaba cómo colocara las cifras en su cabeza, los centímetros separando su boca de la de Harry volvían a su memoria.

Cuando llegó a la universidad y se metió en su clase segundos antes de que se iniciaran las lecciones, su resolución estaba hecha jirones. Tal vez no debería haber dicho que no a Harry Draco, para empezar.

Pensamientos de pasar la noche en sus brazos, junto con los sueños de la noche anterior, inmediatamente la asaltaron.

¡Ahora no! Dios bendito, ¿cómo podía dar clases si la fantasía de dos tíos súper macizos le llenaba todos sus pensamientos? Estaba fatal.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras subía a la tarima, se juró acabar con ese hechizo. Había tenido ofertas de hombres de su edad que no eran estudiantes. No tenía porqué hacer eso.

¿Qué esperarían Harry y Draco de ella, en cualquier caso? Su estómago pareció retorcerse. Si estaban jugando con ella…

Por favor, por favor, que no sea eso. Que humillante. Al menos no se había dejado enredar.

— Buenos días a todos — dijo cuando llegó a la tarima y puso su bolsa en la mesa. Sacó el libro de texto con las lecciones que habían estado revisando para un próximo examen. — Vamos a seguir en donde lo dejamos el pasado miércoles. Si por favor siguen con los ejemplos, vayan a la página…

El libro de Hermione se cayó de la tarima con un golpe sordo y se deslizó al suelo. Si, ella estaba sorprendida de verlos. El ataque sorpresa había sido una buena elección.

Harry se puso en pie de golpe y había recogido el libro antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Mirándola desde su posición agachada, le alcanzó el libro.

— Aquí está, Profesora Granger.

Muy, muy pronto iba a llamarla Hermione de nuevo y así sería como siempre la llamaría a partir de ese momento. Bien, a menos que le llamara cariño. Sus palabras eran como una pulla, prometiendo actos ilícitos con sólo unas simples palabras inocentes. Si él se inclinaba hacia delante sólo un poquito, iba a estar a meros centímetros de su cuerpo. Él quería oler su excitación. Saborearla. Sentir su húmeda calidez alrededor de él. Esperaba que viera todo esto en su mirada. No estaba simulando nada.

Un mechón se soltó del moño de cabello castaño claro de ella, bloqueándole la visión de sus delicados rasgos. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que aún le estaba mirando con sus ojos castaños . Se podría perder en ellos, demonios, se podría ahogar en ellos.

Ella dejó ir un suspiro tembloroso y cogió el libro. Oh sí. Había captado sus intenciones.

— Suavemente — le murmuró Draco.

— Lo siento — dijo ella a la clase — Si van a la página ciento doce, podéis seguir con la lección.

Ella miró a Draco y a él como preguntándoles ¿Qué demonios estan haciendo aquí? Ya que habían pedido el cese de su clase, no deberían estar en el aula, escuchando sus lecciones. Ni se habían molestado en llevar sus libros.

Habían planeado esto para romper sus defensas, y los libros de texto no eran necesarios para eso.

Ignorándoles cuidadosamente, Hermione resumió las lecciones que había enseñado durante el semestre. Ella hablaba y la sangre se apresuraba a ir hacia su pene.

Deseaba poderle sacar la chaqueta que llevaba esa mañana. La gruesa tela escondía sus pezones y sólo permitía ver la curva de sus senos con dificultad. Sería lo primero que desaparecería cuando la tuviera en sus brazos. Sus palmas se dolían por pasar por su suave piel mientras él lamía las ocultas cimas con su lengua.

Ella cojeó de la tarima a la pizarra para demostrar algunas ecuaciones, y el puño de Harry se apretó en su mesa. Él miró a Draco. Sus manos estaban apretadas también.

Él quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla a todas partes, no dejar que ella tuviera que sufrir incomodidades nunca más.

Ella miró su reloj. —Bien, ahora todos vamos a hacerlo. X veces Pi…

Hrary dibujó una línea en su pupitre mientras ella hablaba y escuchaba el sonido de su voz más que sus palabras. No le importaba nada saber calcular el diámetro de un círculo o cualquier otra cosa sobre lo que fuera la lección hoy. Él prefería a Hermione más Draco más Harry, igual a tres. Tres eran igualmente perfectos, entonces Hermione, Draco y Harry eran igualmente perfectos. Perfectos… sí. Dejó que su mente imaginara lo que quería hacer con ella, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la escuela y todo con el futuro. En su ensoñación diurna, Hermione yacía en una enorme cama con cuatro postes. Draco estaba a un lado de ella mientras él estaba al otro. Sus manos la recorrían mientras ella gemía de placer. Él iba besándola desde el hombro hacia el pecho…

— Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter — dijo ella, irrumpiendo su fantasía. — Me gustaría verles en mi despacho después de la clase. Los demás, pueden irse. Recuerden estudiar. El examen es el lunes por la mañana.

Él miró a su reloj sorprendido. ¿Había estado tanto tiempo soñando? ¿Era ya hora de terminar la case? No. Ella los estaba despidiendo veinte minutos antes.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando su culo desaparecer, o vienes? — Le preguntó Draco, ya de pie.

Harry le frunció el ceño, metió su libreta en la mochila que tenía a los pies. Draco era su mejor amigo, pero era siempre tan irritantemente terrenal y comedido. Harry se sentía como si su mundo estuviera al borde de un precipicio.

— Voy — le gruñó, levantándose. — ¿Qué crees que quiere ella? — Probablemente no lo mismo que él deseaba tanto que no le dejaba dormir algunas noches.

— ¿Juzgando por cómo parecía antes? Darnos una patada en el trasero.

— Me juego a que podría dejarnos planos si se lo propusiera. La vistes en la máquina de pesas del gimnasio. Me juego que con sus músculos y su bastón es letal.

Draco rió. — Si ella te mata, te prometo seguir yo con esto Harry se rió también. No le importaba compartir mujeres con Draco, y Draco lo sabía. De hecho, Harry sabía que en sus relaciones a tres bandas, Draco y las mujeres estaban a veces solos, así como él y las mujeres lo estaban. No le molestaba en absoluto. Le gustaría ver a Draco y Hermione juntos. Maldición. Eso sería muy caliente…

Desesperadamente, esperaba que ella pensara en algo más que en echarles la bronca en su oficina. Aunque el vestíbulo estaba atestado de gente, fácilmente la vieron en cuanto salieron del aula.

La expectación recorrió a Harry. Eso era. Él sabía que ahí estaba el punto de inflexión, mientras ellos no la jodieran. Él y Draco se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes que les rodeaban, ignorando las protestas mientras su atención estaba centrada en seguir a Hermione como misiles termo dirigidos. La siguieron pegados a sus talones mientras ella entraba en su despacho.

Sintiéndolos cerca, ella no se molestó en cerrar la puerta. En lugar de eso, continuó hasta la mesa y dejó su bolsa. Harry cerró la puerta, llenándose de turbación al ver su espalda rígida. Oh mierda. Eso no era bueno.

— ¿Por qué estaban ustedes dos en mi clase si habian pedido el cese? ¿Estan jugando conmigo? — Exigió ella.

— ¿Jugando? — Draco hizo eco a su pregunta.

Ella se giró entonces. El dolor de sus ojos casi tumbó a Harry.

— No estas ya en mi clase. Quiero que que se mantengan fuera.

Sin pedir permiso, él la rodeó con sus brazos. El placer le recorrió al notar la perfección con que el pequeño cuerpo de ella llenaba sus brazos y cómo sus suaves pechos se apretaban contra él. Su ligero perfume de flores le rodeaba y su pene reaccionó inmediatamente. Mientras ella le miraba con sus asombrados ojos , él sabía que nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer.

Su bastón cayó golpeando el suelo.

— ¡Déjame ir! — pidió ella, golpeando su pecho.

Sus brazos se apretaron. Probablemente la estaba fastidiando, pero no podía dejarla ir, no hasta que ella comprendiera.

— No jugaríamos contigo. No como estás pensando. — Le prometió él. — Queremos estar donde tú estés. Desde que nos echaste de tú despacho ayer por la tarde, tú clase nos pareció el mejor sitio donde ir aunque hubiéramos entregado los formularios de cese esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Preguntó ella.

— ¿Crees en el destino? ¿En las almas gemelas? —

Preguntó Harry.

— En realidad, sí. Pero seguramente no estas sugiriendo nada de eso — Ella hizo una pausa y estudió el rostro de él mientras la miraba con su más sincera expresión. Ella tenía que ver que él iba en serio. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. — Y tú estás diciendo esto. Soy por lo menos seis años mayor que tú, por el amor de Dios.

— Seis años no son nada. No en lo referente al destino

— Él probablemente parecía un perfecto idiota hablando de sus sentimientos, pero como le había dicho a Draco la noche anterior, él decía lo que sentía. No es que eso fuera una novedad para Draco. Y además, a las mujeres les gustaban esos rollos, ¿no?

Hermione le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Déjame ir, bruto! Nos conocemos a duras penas, no saben nada sobre mí y yo tampoco los conozco aparte de lo que los he visto en clase.

— Entonces, conócenos —la urgió Draco. Él se paró al lado de ellos y también deslizó un brazo alrededor de Hermione.

— Por favor. Te prometo que no lo lamentarás.

— Lo dudo sinceramente — espetó ella, pero entonces se calmó y se calló.

Calculaba las variables en la situación.

Su mano se aplanó en su pecho, los dedos flexionándose ligeramente.

— Maldición —ella murmuró por lo bajo. — Es la cosa más estúpida que he considerado nunca —Ella hinchó el pecho.

— ¿Cuándo entregaste los formularios?

— A las ocho en punto —contestó él. La esperanza empezó a arraigar en él, y esta vez, cuando Hermione se separó, la dejó ir. La frente de ella se arrugó mientras los miraba, pero el hecho que no hubiese solicitado la presencia de los guardas de seguridad le dio ánimos.

Alcanzando tras de ella, se apoyó en el escritorio para apoyarse. Lentamente, ella lo rodeó.

— Minerva no deja que esas cosas se queden sin seguir su curso —dijo ella — Las solicitudes ya estarán en la mesa del Decano Weasley. Puede que incluso las haya firmado ya.

— Y… —apuntó Draco.

— Entonces ya no son alumnos míos, imagino

Harry sonrió. — Esto es fantástico.

Ella levantó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo de intermedia? — preguntó Draco.

— Eran alumnos míos. Acaban de presentar la baja. Si alguno descubriera que había algo entre nosotros, se preguntarían cuando ha empezado eso. Si yo los he presionado

— Ella meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento. —

Si los veía en un ambiente no académico, aun siendo estudiantes de esta universidad, habría menos espacio para las especulaciones.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Harry y miró por encima de ella a Draco.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

— La única razón por la que nos apuntamos a tus clases era para estar más cerca de ti. No necesitamos álgebra. Somos estudiantes de último curso. Yo pasé el nivel de mates fuera de la universidad y Draco acabó con los suyos durante su primer año.

— Espera… ¿para estar más cerca de mí?

Draco cogió su bastón y se lo llevó rodeando la mesa.

— No nos pegues con esto. Te vimos en la sala de máquinas del gimnasio. Creo que podrías hacernos bastante daño. Ya ves, nos fijamos en ti hace dos años. Tú estabas abandonando el gimnasio. Unos cuantos mechones de tu pelo se pegaban a tu cara…

— Ustedes dos… —Ella meneó la cabeza y dio golpecitos con las uñas en la mesa mientras visiblemente luchaba con alguna decisión. — Mira. Aquí no puede haber nada.

El estómago de Harry cayó a sus pies, el disgusto marchitando su persistente erección.

— Hermione…

— Vengan a mi casa. Es la casa blanca que hay al final de la calle Marigold.

* * *

_**Bueno queria preguntarles cual les gustaria que adaptara son dos historias cual les gustaria primero**_

_**&*Diario rojo (Draco Y Hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO

Cuando casualmente Nick Armstrong encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Lauren Ash, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Lauren para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia no se da cuenta de que Lauren está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma

_**&*CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN (Harry y Pansy)**_

Diego del Santo era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad de Sidney. Él pensaba que todo se podía Preston-Villers era una mujer bella y sofisticada, además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Diego podría desear. Cassandra se había mantenido distante hasta que Diego la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva. El problema era que aquel seductor ya no se conformaba con un romance sin chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

_**&*Mia fu Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo**_

Argumento

Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad de Fullerton, la Oficina de Viviendas deja a Parker Galloway en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Parker cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Keith Yamamoto se una a la diversió , aprovechando el error de Universidad ella consigue a cuatro compañeros de cuarto, mariscales de la escuela, ¿o será lo más parecido al cielo que Parker va a experimentar alguna vez? Una para el equipo Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo

_**&*Dime que no llegué tarde (Harry y hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO:

La traición de su novia dejó a Rock Lake destrozado, pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía subyugado por la pasión que ella le inspiraba. Desesperado, buscó consuelo en Mónica Hamilton, su amiga de toda la vida. Solo ella podía mantenerlo alejado de la fascinación de la mujer infiel. La propuesta de matrimonio de Rock puso a Mónica contra la pared. Sabía que Rock no la amaba, que sólo quería utilizarla como medio de defensa. Pero ella lo había amado desde que era tan solo una adolescente, y sabía que no podía negarle a ía a Rock, aunque él amara a otra.

**_&*EL Hombre perfecto (Draco y Harry)_**

La hermana de Alex Nichols lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Craig Fontaine era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Craig hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Craig dice ser gay.

Al principio, Alex desconfía de Craig y piensa que el hombre le está gastando una broma, pero pronto se hace claro que las cosas han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Craig realmente es gay y más caliente que nunca. Sin embargo, Craig tiene un pasado oscuro que amenaza su futuro y Alex puede perder a su hombre perfecto antes de que tengan su oportunidad de "felices para siempre".


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Paulin Brynn

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

— Esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho nunca — murmuró Hermione para sus adentros mientras daba vueltas en su cocina, por millonésima vez desde que había llegado a su hogar. El vino se enfriaba en la nevera, un asado con verduras se estaba cocinando en su horno, y ella estaba lista. Se paso las manos por la blusa y los tejanos. Parecían casuales, pero debajo llevaba su conjunto más sexy de ropa interior en seda y encaje rojos.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de Harry y Draco. ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse tranquila?

Porque estás a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con dos de tus más increíblemente calientes estudiantes.

— Ex estudiantes —se corrigió en voz alta. Y no eran sólo calientes. Draco era tranquilo y bastante reflexivo mientras que Harry era extrovertido y exuberante. Hermione no entendia como dos personas tan opuestas podrían llevarse tan bien.

El timbre de la entrada sonó y se sobresaltó como si no hubiera estado esperando que sonara desde las cuatro.

Diles que has cambiado de opinión. Diles que se vayan. Su sentido común le urgía mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta. La abrió completamente y se quedó boquiabierta por cuan atractivos se veían, vestidos informalmente en tejanos y camisas deportivas.

— Entren —dijo ella, dando un paso atrás y dejándoles entrar. Ellos parecieron estar incómodos ahí en la entrada por un momento. Harry echó una mano hacia adelante, y ella vio que tenía un libro en ella.

— Es para ti —dijo.

— Gracias — ¿Le habían traído un libro? De acuerdo. Ella miró la cubierta. Cuatro años en la carretera: El primer año. Elección interesante. ¡Un momento! El libro estaba escrito por Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Los miró sorprendida.

Contrato el año pasado por los cuatro libros. Se encogió de hombros. — En cualquier caso, es por eso que no empezamos en la Universidad hasta que tuvimos veintitrés.

— Ya nos han pedido que escribamos algo más. Cuando nos graduemos en mayo, iremos a hacer un libro sobre Nueva Inglaterra. Tú nos dijiste que no nos conocías. Esto es parte de lo que somos.

Ella miró de nuevo el libro. Increíble. Tenían veintisiete y eran tan dotados.

— Esto es increíble. Estoy impresionada — les dijo.

Harry cogió el libro de su mano y lo dejó en la mesita al lado de la puerta.

— No es importante. Sólo parte de lo que somos. Queríamos que supieras que nos mantenemos solos y que no dependemos de créditos bancarios ni tampoco de préstamos de mamá y papá. Somos adultos, Hermione.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder que sabía eso o no estarían en su casa, la boca de él estaba encima de la suya. Ella tomó un aliento sorprendido que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido mientras se apoyaba en él. Sabía a café y menta y…oh, tan rico. Un pulso empezó en su estómago, extendiéndose hasta que no pudo evitar restregarse contra él.

Draco se acercó a ellos, y Harry la trasladó a los brazos de su amigo. Tan pronto como la boca de Harry se levantó, fue substituida por la de Draco. El pulso se esparció por todo su cuerpo hasta que sintió los pechos sensibles al tacto, que sin embargo necesitaba con urgencia. Se presionó contra Draco, amando el tacto de su firme pecho. Mientras él la besaba, Harry se colocó detrás de ella y puso sus labios en su cuello. Sus manos se agarraron a sus caderas, su cuerpo arrimado al de ella.

Atrapada entre los dos, sus sentidos explotaron. El marcado aroma a pino y especias de ellos, el sabor a canela de Draco, su calor, la recia piel masculina en contacto con la suya, el sonido de sus respiraciones excitadas, su corazón martilleando en sus oídos…

En la lejanía, oyó su bastón golpear el suelo mientras alcanzaba a Draco. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de él y se puso de puntillas apoyándose en su pierna buena para alcanzar su boca. Harry continuaba sujetándola, dándole apoyo mientras una de sus manos iba acariciándole lentamente su costado. Sus dedos extendidos se pararon justo junto a su pecho.

Ella gimió, queriendo más, mientras su lengua tocaba la de Draco en cada beso. Sus manos se extendían en la baja espalda de ella, apretándola contra la dureza de su pene.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios…

Sentirlos a ambos…Abrió una puerta que ella nunca se había atrevido a abrir antes. Nunca hubiera pensado en hacerlo.

Alcanzando a su espalda, enterró los dedos en el sedoso cabello de Harry. La boca de él recorría cálidamente su cuello. Le abrió el cuello de su camisa para mordisquearle el hombro, y ella se estremeció en respuesta.

Las reacciones vibraban en su interior, la humedad fluyó fuera de control cual lava de un volcán, desde su coño mojando sus bragas. Sus muslos, usualmente firmes a pesar de su discapacidad, parecían de gelatina. Ninguno de los hombres la dejaba ir. Ella no temía caerse. Al menos no físicamente.

Mientras apartaba su boca de la de Draco para tomar aire, recordó la comida que se calentaba en su cocina y la mesa puesta en el comedor.

— Preparé la cena — dijo ella.

La lengua de Harry empezó a dar lametazos a su hombro. El siguió luego con un mordisquito que lanzó una vibración por toda la columna vertebral. Ambos hombres parecían dispuestos a tomar el control y dominarla, ahora que habían encontrado la forma de llegar a ella. La hizo ponerse más húmeda de lo que nunca había estado. Repentinamente, la visión de ella misma atada a la cama mientras ellos dos hacían turnos para follarla llenó su pensamiento y gimió de necesidad.

— Me gusta la comida que tengo aquí — dijo él.

— Oh, si — contestó Draco, tomando la boca de ella una vez más.

¿Quién necesitaba la comida, en cualquier caso? Decidió ella. Ansiosamente, ella besó a Draco, mezclando sus lenguas, lamiéndole el labio inferior. Cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por debajo de su trasero y la levantó, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y se restregó contra su ingle.

— Mi dormitorio es por ahí —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia más allá de la entrada y hacia la derecha. Harry la cogió por el cinturón, guiando el camino mientras Draco continuaba besándola.

La mano de Draco se deslizó hasta la cintura trasera de sus tejanos por donde la tela se abría, y se puso a acariciarle el trasero por donde podía. Ella se quedó helada y se apartó un poco. Aún atrapada en sus brazos, lo miró.

— Sí — susurró él. Urgiéndola, diciéndole a ella lo que quería. Sus dedos se flexionaron en sus nalgas y ella se empujó adelante hacia su erección.

Harry lo paró al lado de la cama de ella con su cobertor crema con rosas bordadas. Hacía juego con el resto de su habitación femenina y casi infantil. Si hubiera pensado Bien, tal vez aún estuvieran fuera de lugar.

— Relájate —le canturreó Harry acercándose más y acariciándole con las palmas los costados. Esta vez sus dedos rozaron sus pechos y un escalofrío de placer la recorrió. Repentinamente, deseó que él los acariciara completamente, los apretara, incluso que le pellizcara los pezones.

Ella había leído sobre eso, pero nunca le había pasado con anterioridad. Ella nunca había disfrutado de otra cosa que de sexo sencillo y sin complicaciones. Oh, ella quería mucho más. Cuanto más.

Ella sentía sus jugos fluyendo. Sería un milagro que la bragueta de Draco no estuviera húmeda. ¿Le importaba? En realidad, no. Ella quería esa polla metida profundamente en ella, follándola hasta que ella chillara en su clímax.

Hermione casi se echó a reír. ¿Gritar? Ella nunca había gritado antes. Era más bien una especie de gemido lo que le salía cuando se corría.

Draco la dejó en el suelo y ella mantuvo el equilibrio, manteniendo la mayor parte del peso en su pierna buena. Tras de ella, Harry sacó le sacó la camisa de los pantalones mientras Draco se afanaba con sus botones. Impacientemente, Harry se la sacó por los hombros antes de que su amigo hubiera terminada de desabrochar la mitad de ellos.

Ella dejó ir un pequeño grito mientras un temblor la recorría. Nunca había sabido que su cuello era una zona erógena. Olas residuales le ponían la piel de gallina. Inclinando la cabeza hacia delante, le dio mejor acceso a él, sintiéndose completamente caliente. Se sentía tan bien.

— Te gusta — le murmuró Harry contra la piel.

— Si, por Dios, no te pares.

Draco le sacó la camisa por los brazos y la dejó caer al suelo, al lado de sus pies desnudos.

— ¿Qué tal esto? — le preguntó Draco mientras le cogía las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y le besaba un camino hacia el pecho, ocasionalmente lamiéndole la cremosa piel blanca.

— ¡Sss… si! — aulló ella cuando le cogió un pezón excitado entre los dientes a través del sujetador. Su coño se apretó tan fuertemente, que pensó que se iba a correr en ese mismo momento. El aplanó la lengua por encima de la cima capturada, entonces la lamió y luego la succionó profundamente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió. Dios bendito, ella podría parecer una virgen por la fuerza de sus reacciones a sus caricias.

De sentir sus manos, queriendo acariciar su cabello con los dedos y mantenerlo ahí donde estaba mientras succionaba. Él la sujetó más fuerte, manteniéndola cautiva.

¡Sí! Su cuerpo gritaba. Era todo lo que siempre había secretamente deseado.

Draco se estiró y la miró a los ojos, su mirada oscura y posesiva.

— Eres nuestra ahora, niña.

— Oh…

Mientras él continuaba sujetándola, las manos de Harry rodearon su cintura dirigiéndose hacia el cierre de sus tejanos. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y un miedo frío la llenó. Incapaz de usar sus manos, dio un estirón hacia atrás contra su cuerpo.

Ambos la dejaron de sujetar de inmediato y ella se agarró a tientas a la cama. Desconcertada, ella se sentó en el borde. Draco se arrodilló a su lado mientras Harry daba un paso atrás y se ponía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El tejido se tensaba sobre su dura polla y ella gimió, tapándose la cara con los dedos.

Draco la cogió por las muñecas y se los apartó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó.

— Lo siento… Yo… — Ella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza. — Pensé que podría no pensar, que no me importaría. Quiero decir, no es que no haya tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero no me importaba tanto — ella balbuceó — Tengo muchas cicatrices. Montones de cicatrices. Son horribles.

Harry inmediatamente se puso de rodillas al otro lado de ella. —Cariño, ¿no te imaginas que ya nos lo imaginamos?

Ella rió amargamente — Me apuesto a que no como esas.

— No importa — Él puso una mano posesivamente sobre la pierna derecha de ella. Su palma la acarició desde la rodilla a la junta de su muslo. No había forma de que no notara los bordes rígidos de sus cicatrices. Ella tragó, pero el nudo en su garganta no desapareció. Casi no podía respirar.

— Decías esto ahora — Ella se moriría de humillación si veía una mirada de repulsión en sus rostros.

— Nena — murmuró Draco. La besó en el estómago, jugueteando con su ombligo con la punta de la lengua. — Si, nos importa pero sólo porque te hiere a ti. Eres tan malditamente hermosa. Nada en esa pierna va a hacer que deje de desearte. Demonios, mi pene se pone como el acero cada vez que te tengo cerca. Eso no va a cambiar. Y sé que Harry se siente igual.

Tirando de la tela de su sujetador y su boca estaba sobre su piel desnuda.

Dejándolos, Draco se puso en pie, pero ella no vio donde iba mientras Harry la empujaba de espaldas a la cama. Su torso la cubrió mientras la exploraba con sus manos y boca.

Se oyó el sonido metálico de las argollas de su cortina deslizándose por el raíl. Inclinando la cabeza vio a Draco cerrando las cortinas de las ventanas. La habitación estaba en penumbras. Su oscura figura retornó a la cama. Oyó un sonido y el olor sulfuroso de una cerilla que se encendía y brillaba. Él encendió la vela de la mesita de noche, que formó una luz parpadeante.

Hipnotizada, vio como Harry se ponía en pie, y ambos hombres se sacaron las camisas. Ella sabía que ellos se entrenaban ya que la habían visto en el gimnasio pero, ¡dulce madre de Dios! Sus pechos amplios y firmes eran más de lo que ella había imaginado nunca. Ella se arrinconó más en su cama mientras ellos se subían al colchón a su lado, arrastrándose hasta que sus cabezas estaban al mismo nivel. Draco la besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca mientras que Harry se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Alcanzando la espalda de ella, le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo sacó.

— Herms, tienes los pechos más increíbles — le dijo. Inmediatamente sus manos se los tomaron, tanteado su peso. La sensación de sus dedos moviéndose por su piel. Su deseo incrementaba por tener la vista bloqueada. Todo lo que podía ver eran los brillantes ojos grises de Draco mientras tomaba su boca, se separaba y ladeaba, y volvía a tomársela. El calor de su cuerpo se reavivó hasta un punto ardoroso y ella arqueó su espalda para Harry. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero Draco le atrapó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Él hizo una pausa, mirándola.

— Harry va a desabrocharte los tejanos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

— Di sí, nena. Dilo en voz alta.

— Sí — susurró ella. Aunque aún estaba aterrorizada de que ellos se disgustaran al ver su cuerpo, no iba a acobardarse. Ella los necesitaba y rezaba para que valiera la pena y ellos actuaran como si no vieran sus cicatrices, ya que la luz de la vela iba a empañar su visión, y que un milagro ocurriría… cualquier cosa.

Esforzándose en mantenerse en calma, no se encogió cuando Draco rodó a su lado y ella pudo ver a Harry arrodillándose encima de sus piernas, sus dedos en el cierre de sus tejanos. Inclinándose hacia delante, él lamió su camino hasta la cintura y ombligo. Al mismo tiempo, notó que el botón cedía. El sonido de la cremallera lo siguió. Sin aliento, ella levantó las caderas para ayudarlo. Aunque Draco le acariciaba el brazo para tranquilizarla, ella no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de Harry.

Él levantó la vista y le sonrió, entonces enganchó sus dedos en sus bragas y en los pantalones. De un tirón, los bajó al principio de sus muslos, exponiendo los rizos de ella. Ambos hombres respiraban con dificultad. Harry parecía no poder evitarlo cuando presionó su boca al inicio de su coño e inhaló profundamente. Si ella no estaba mojada antes… ahora lo estaba

Como si él hubiera leído su mente, el soltó una de sus manos y deslizó un largo dedo por su abertura. La partió con el movimiento y se encaminó hacia su interior para acariciar los pliegues resbaladizos.

— Oh! Cariño, estás tan malditamente lista. Ella asintió.

— Apresúrate. Los necesito a ambos tan desesperadamente.

Los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella y volvió a tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo. Hasta que no hubo apartado las prendas no le miró la pierna, pero Draco ya había dejado ir una exclamación. En un momento de pánico, la mirada de ella fue de un hombre al otro. Como había temido, el horror llenaba sus rasgos, pero no el horror de desagrado que ella había estado temiendo.

— Nena, debe haber sido horrible — susurró Draco, acercándose más. A la vez, la boca de Harry recorría las cicatrices como si pudiera sanarla y borrarlas.

— Eres tan preciosa que me está matando pensar el dolor que tuviste que soportar — le dijo. Lentamente sus labios se desplazaron hacia arriba, mientras que la boca de Draco seguía donde él había pasado. Ella no podía recordar que su pierna se hubiera sentido mejor en mucho tiempo.

Harry llegó a la grieta entre sus piernas y su coño y la lamió mientras ella gemía por más. Si sólo se moviera un poco. Y entonces lo hizo, sus pulgares abriéndola y su boca estaba en su sexo, deslizando la lengua por sus pliegues, mordisqueando y chupando su clítoris.

Los puños de ella se cerraron sobre el cabezal. Él deslizó un dedo dentro de su estrecho canal. Hermione cerró los ojos, empujando la cabeza contra el colchón. ¿Por qué había pensado que eso era una mala idea?

Ella dobló sus piernas hacia arriba, abriéndose más para dar espacio a los hombros de Harry. Por suerte, ella aún era algo flexible a pesar de que su pierna había quedado demasiado dañada para poder mantener su peso. No podría hacer acrobacias, pero no iba a dificultar sus relaciones sexuales.

Draco había desaparecido y ella se preguntó momentáneamente dónde habría ido. El pensamiento fue fugaz ya que Harry introdujo otro dedo al juego, estirando sus suaves carnes para acomodarlos. Sus caderas se elevaron hacia él mientras una sensación de mareo llenaba su matriz. Parecía enroscarse en sí mismo, llevando todo el foco de tensión que ella sentía construirse ahí.

— Sabes tan bien, amor — dijo ásperamente Harry entre lametazos de su lengua. — Y maldición, estás tan estrecha. Vas a estrujarme tanto, de veras.

Su coño se contrajo y él gimió — sí — mientras otra riada de crema tenía que haberle llenado la boca.

Mientras sus dedos trabajaban dentro y fuera de ella, él se movió hacia arriba y le tomó el clítoris entre los dientes otra vez. La sensación fue como un rayo a través de su cuerpo y ella gritó – por primera vez realmente gritó – con el abrumador clímax que arqueó su cuerpo y lo levantó de la cama.

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar para ella, abrió los ojos. Draco estaba sentado a su lado, apoyándose en los cojines. Se había sacado los pantalones y se acariciaba el pene desde la raíz a la punta mientras miraba como Harry le daba placer. Girándose, ella se arrastró hacia él y se arrodillo entre sus muslos. Su ancha polla invitaba a su boca, y no había nada que pudiera detenerla cuando se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió sus labios alrededor del encendido capullo. Su lengua limpió la gotita que se había formado en la punta.

— Maravilloso — susurró ella mientras que se hundía en él, llenándose la boca con su dura carne.

— Si, nena — dijo él jadeante. El placer se extendió por su cuerpo mientras él agarraba su pelo con los dedos. A ella le gustaba que él fuera rudo. Le gustaba el ligero estirón. Sometiéndose a su deseo no verbalizado, ella trabajó arriba y abajo su polla y tomó todo lo que pudo de él. Saboreó toda la extensión de Draco y se imaginó. Ya que Harry y Draco compartían tantas cosas, ella se preguntó si Harry también tendría un piercing, pero el pensamiento voló al notar sus manos en su culo.

— Voy a follarte, como te prometí — le dijo. Ella tembló anticipadamente, pero no dejó de trabajar con su boca a Draco. El pene de Harry golpeó contra su culo mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante. Levantando las caderas lo mejor que pudo, lo invitó a entrar, y un momento más tarde su punta presionaba su entrada. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella esperaba que él entrara en su interior. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ella había estado con un hombre, y sus juguetes no podían compararse.

Sus labios se tensaron sobre Draco y él soltó una maldición, con los dedos tensándose en su pelo antes de liberarse. Repentinamente, él la tomó por las muñecas y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera. Hizo que la posición de ella cambiara, con los hombros más bajos y su culo más alto en el aire para Harry. Incapaz de hacer más que moverse ligeramente sobre la polla de Draco, con la mayor parte de ella dentro de su boca, ella esperó a que la longitud de Harry se empalara dentro de ella, su cuerpo vibrando de necesidad. Le gustaba eso más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Indefensa. Sometida. De ellos.

El alivio llegó cuando Harry lentamente empujó su voluminoso contorno dentro de ella, y soltó un profundo gemido de aceptación. Él sujetó sus caderas, dándole apoyo.

Frenéticamente, ella deslizó la lengua por el pene de Draco hasta que él se removió debajo de ella. Entonces él la sorprendió liberándose y poniendo su cabeza al lado de su pene. Él inmediatamente volvió a tomarle las muñecas. Su longitud acariciaba la mejilla de ella mientras Harry hacía el último empujón para colocarse completamente dentro de ella.

Se sentía tan bien, con carne dura dentro de ella. Sus gemidos salían libremente mientras una riada desbocada de placer llenaba la habitación y la arrastraba a ella.

— Te sientes tan bien — le dijo Harry — Como sabía que sería. Te estaría follando siempre. ¡Ohm! maldición, apriétame así. Te gusta ¿no? ¿Estar con dos hombres? Siendo nuestra. Puedo ver lo mucho que te gusta. Estás tan mojada y tan estrecha.

El cuerpo de ella se convulsionó al oír sus palabras. Otra liberación quedaba a su alcance. Él sólo tenía que empujarla un poco.

— Fóllame duro — rogó ella

— No estás al mando aquí, Profesora. Es hora de que los alumnos enseñen al profesor.

Y así lo hicieron.

Sus manos que sujetaba Draco se cerraron mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de ella, cada penetración perfecta mandaba corrientes vibrando hacia sus extremidades con la promesa del placer explosivo por llegar. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Asumiendo la forma animal en que Harry la estaba follando, ella apretó su cara contra la ingle de Draco, inhalando su olor almizclado. A pesar de las palabras de Harry, la distancia entre alumnos y profesora se había desvanecido. Todos los números excepto el tres le habían fallado. El sexo, primario y crudo, parecía rodearla. Eran cavernícolas o guerreros o príncipes y ella era su mujer.

Nada más importaba.

Entonces los dedos de Harry se tensaron, clavándose en sus caderas. Levantándola, guiándola. Hermione gritó mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba.

— Por lo más sagrado — murmuró sin sentido mientras caía desmadejada contra Draco.

Pero no había tregua.

Ella oyó un crujido y sintió las manos de Draco en su mejilla. Tan pronto Harry se retiró de ella, Draco la levantó en sus brazos y la sentó encima de su polla. Mientras se deslizaba en su grosor, pecho a pecho con él, ella vio a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Se había sacado el condón y vuelto a la cama. Su atención volvió a Draco cuando miró fijamente a sus firmes ojos grises.

Sus labios se abrieron por la forma en que él la llenaba. Cerró los ojos, saboreando todos los deliciosos centímetros de él. Sus piercings añadían una profundidad de sensaciones que ella nunca había imaginado mientras frotaban contra las delgadas paredes de su coño en una promesa de placer implacable.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

— Oh sí. No te preocupes, les diría si algo fuera demasiado.

Draco la guió al deslizarse por su longitud. Harry se puso detrás de ella. Su polla, ya lista o quizá sólo semierecta, se presionaba contra sus nalgas. La traviesa sensación añadía otra capa a esa fantasía hecha realidad. Mientras la base de la polla de Draco golpeaba repetidamente contra su clítoris sensibilizado, Harry la rodeó para agarrarle los pechos. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus pezones y los pellizcó.

— Sí — dijo ella en un suspiro. Se inclinó hacia la boca de Draco, necesitando completar la conexión. Su lengua inmediatamente abrió los labios de ella y penetró en su interior. A ella nunca la habían besado como Draco la besaba. Le reclamó con la lengua la boca tan completamente como su gruesa polla reclamaba su coño. El llevó sus manos a su pelo y enredándole los dedos para mantenerle la cabeza como él la quería mientras cambiaba el ángulo para besarla más profundamente.

Harry continuaba moviéndose a su espalda mientras ella tomaba a Draco. El rítmico deslizamiento de carne contra carne Preocupaciones, consecuencias y cualquier otra cosa más allá de ese momento se desvanecieron.

— Ahora sé cómo la gente se mete en problemas por el sexo — gimió ella — Nunca… uf…

— ¿Te gusta que te follemos?

Ella inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

— Como si no lo supieras. Como si no lo sintieras. — Ella acercó su boca a su oído. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las de él todavía sobre sus pechos y ella apretó ligeramente.

— Más fuerte — le urgió, poniendo voz a una necesidad que nunca hubiera soñado en declarar en el pasado. En ese momento, parecía lo correcto. Ella podía hacer o pedir cualquier cosa a ellos sin vergüenza.

Mientras apoyaba sus manos en Draco para sujetarse, Harry estiró sus pezones y ella se estremeció alrededor de Draco. Mirándolo a los ojos, le folló más duramente.

Draco miraba los ojos jaspeados de Hermione, su aliento atascado en su pecho. En lo más profundo de él, la conexión con ella fue completa. Él conocía a esa mujer, y ese momento estaba predestinado y cambiaría su futuro para siempre. Aunque no se había sentido excluido por lo que habían estado haciendo antes, él se había sentido algo fuera de juego

Deslizó sus manos por encima del cuerpo de ella, sintiendo que no podía tocarla lo suficiente. La piel de ella era como seda caliente bajo sus manos, y eso aún lo excitaba más ya que la única seda que había acariciado había estado encima de una mujer. No podía pensar en nada más que en su tacto contra su piel y la sensación de su vaina ordeñando su polla tan fuertemente como si un puño estuviera apretándole toda su longitud.

La dulce fricción de sus pelotas tensándose contra su cuerpo le indicó que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Apretó los dientes mientras luchaba para no correrse. Necesitaba que ella alcanzara su orgasmo antes. Nada podía compararse al estrecho abrazo de su coño alrededor suyo mientras temblaba en sus brazos y gritaba de placer. Necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Alcanzando entre sus cuerpos al notar que se acercaba al punto culminante, movió dos dedos entre sus labios y capturó su erecto clítoris. Dulcemente, se lo pellizcó. Hermione se sacudió, sus ojos salvajes mientras un grito estrangulado salía de su garganta. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de él y se agitó convulsivamente, moviéndose sobre él en un éxtasis desenfrenado.

Hermosa, pensó él en la lejanía, pero todos sus otros pensamientos habían sido arrastrados por la liberación orgásmica de placer que atravesó su entrepierna y explotó en su polla.

Sus jadeos entrecortados interrumpían el silencio mientras volvía en sí. Hermione sonrió. Inclinándose hacia él, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó suavemente en los labios, su boca entreteniéndose en la de él como para saborearlo antes de dejarlo. Girando su torso para encarar a Harry con dificultad, ella repitió el gesto.

Con un gruñido, se salió de Draco pero permaneció a horcajadas sobre él. — Si tuviera que poneros nota, definitivamente eso sería una matrícula de honor y también unos cuantos puntos extras.

Harry gruñó y la arrastró a sus brazos, entonces se movió para tumbarla entre él y Draco. Él besó su sien pero cuando la miró, su expresión de su cara era intensa.

— No digas esos. No pienses eso.

— ¿Pensar qué? — Dijo ella confundida.

— En nosotros. Como estudiantes.

— No estaba…

— Somos hombres, completamente adultos que te queremos y queremos cuidar de ti.

— Jesús, hombre — le recriminó Draco. — Tranquilízate. Era sólo una forma de expresarse — Miró a Hermione. — ¿Me equivoco o le dirías eso a cualquier hombre y no sólo a uno que fuera tu alumno?

suspiró. — Nunca he tenido relaciones con un alumno.

Instintivamente, Draco sabía que mentalmente ella había añadido ―hasta ahora‖. Como el menor de su familia, a Harry le costaba asumir que la gente lo tomaba con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué sientes por nosotros? — Le preguntó tranquilamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y estuvo callada un momento.

— Siempre había pensado que… ¿sabias? Los números son… ordenados. Sé lo que esperar al respecto. Y he organizado mi vida de esta forma. Siempre he hecho las cosas de una manera segura, siguiendo un programa. Entonces ustedes aparecieron. No había sido consciente de los hombres en mis clases antes, pero ustedes dos… me distraían. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

— Cuando fueron a mi despacho el otro día, y me dijeron las cosas, lo único que podía pensar era ¿y ahora qué? Me gusta quienes son, cómo se comportan. Me siento atraída por lo atractivos que son personalidades me atraen. — Deslizó una mano por cada uno de los pechos masculinos. — Y no hay forma de negarlo, ambos estan tan buenos como para hacerme pecar. No hay nada que no me guste de los dos. Y todo lo que sé me atrae. Y quiero conoceros más.

— Dios, es exactamente como me siento. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

— No voy a mentir — murmuró ella — Estoy asustada. Esto no es una relación habitual. La gente hablará de nosotros tres. Y del hecho que son estudiantes. Hay una gran área nebulosa. No puedo arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo

— Hizo una pausa y tomó aliento — Pero me asusta más negar esto. Quiero explorarlo y ver lo que tenemos y si puede llevarnos a algo permanente.

Draco reprimió un gruñido. El pensamiento de dejarla ir hizo arder su estómago. Silenciosamente, él también la envolvió con sus brazos, justo debajo de los de Harry. Él quería decirle a ella que su empleo no importaba. Él quería llevarla con ellos cuando se fueran a trabajar en su próximo libro.

Con la nariz le acarició el hombro a ella mientras el cansancio por el ejercicio sexual lo sumergía en el sueño. Un descanso rápido y luego más…

— Todo irá bien, Herms. Tenía que ir bien.

* * *

_**Bueno queria preguntarles cual les gustaria que adaptara son dos historias cual les gustaria primero**_

_**&*Diario rojo (Draco Y Hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO

Cuando casualmente Nick Armstrong encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Lauren Ash, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Lauren para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia no se da cuenta de que Lauren está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma

_**&*CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN (Harry y Pansy)**_

Diego del Santo era un hombre dinámico y carismático que había ganado muchos millones y se había hecho un sitio en la alta sociedad de Sidney. Él pensaba que todo se podía Preston-Villers era una mujer bella y sofisticada, además de heredera de todo un imperio... Es decir, era todo lo que Diego podría desear. Cassandra se había mantenido distante hasta que Diego la chantajeó para poder hacerla suya. Entonces se desató una pasión explosiva. El problema era que aquel seductor ya no se conformaba con un romance sin chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

_**&*Mia fu Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo**_

Argumento

Por una metedura de pata de la Universidad de Fullerton, la Oficina de Viviendas deja a Parker Galloway en el cuarto con cuatro hombres sexys, Parker cree que cinco podría ser su número de la suerte... siempre y cuando puede conseguir que Keith Yamamoto se una a la diversió , aprovechando el error de Universidad ella consigue a cuatro compañeros de cuarto, mariscales de la escuela, ¿o será lo más parecido al cielo que Parker va a experimentar alguna vez? Una para el equipo Este me gustaría que me dijieran a quien pongo

_**&*Dime que no llegué tarde (Harry y hermione)**_

ARGUMENTO:

La traición de su novia dejó a Rock Lake destrozado, pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía subyugado por la pasión que ella le inspiraba. Desesperado, buscó consuelo en Mónica Hamilton, su amiga de toda la vida. Solo ella podía mantenerlo alejado de la fascinación de la mujer infiel. La propuesta de matrimonio de Rock puso a Mónica contra la pared. Sabía que Rock no la amaba, que sólo quería utilizarla como medio de defensa. Pero ella lo había amado desde que era tan solo una adolescente, y sabía que no podía negarle a ía a Rock, aunque él amara a otra.

**_&*EL Hombre perfecto (Draco y Harry)_**

La hermana de Alex Nichols lo arroja a una cita a ciegas con el hombre perfecto, un hombre que ha perseguido sus sueños desde hace diez años. Craig Fontaine era su fantasía ya en la escuela secundaria, pero Craig hizo todo lo posible para humillarlo después por salir del clóset. Ahora, diez años más tarde, ambos tienen carreras exitosas y Craig dice ser gay.

Al principio, Alex desconfía de Craig y piensa que el hombre le está gastando una broma, pero pronto se hace claro que las cosas han cambiado en los últimos diez años. Craig realmente es gay y más caliente que nunca. Sin embargo, Craig tiene un pasado oscuro que amenaza su futuro y Alex puede perder a su hombre perfecto antes de que tengan su oportunidad de "felices para siempre".


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es una adptacion de Paulin Brynn

* * *

Capítulo 3

Hermione no podía recordar haberse sentido asi . Yaciendo en la cama mientras se despertaba completamente y escuchando las respiraciones de Harry y Draco. Estar entre ambos era como estar en el cielo. Ella no podía más que maravillarse por la rápida conexión que se había producido entre ellos. Karma, destino, almas gemelas, ella se preguntaba, intercambiando términos con los que ni siquiera estaba familiarizada. Desde la primera vez que los había visto, su mente se había sentido atraída y sus bragas habían estado permanentemente mojadas.

Sentándose con cuidado para no despertarlos, miró sus cuerpos desnudos. Sin ser consciente, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quitado el condón en algún momento. Ella no pensó en eso. La visión de sus hermosos penes medio erectos la llevó a recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía apenas una hora. Ella claramente quería más.

Si iba a pasar eso, lo mejor sería que descartara la cena y guardara las cosas.

Su pierna protestó en cuanto se levantó.

Apretando los dientes, apoyó el peso en su pierna buena. Podía hacerlo. Podía cruzar la habitación e ir hasta la cocina. Sus ojos se cerraron y tragó antes de inhalar fuertemente. Dudando, dio un paso. Sus músculos se agarrotaron antes de ceder ante la debilidad de su extremidad. Su pierna cedió. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, golpeando la cama en su caída.

Se sintió mortificada y pensó en arrastrarse bajo la cama, mientras sentía como si le pasaran púas calientes por la espalda cuando ambos hombres se levantaron sobresaltados. Aumentando su vergüenza, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Ella quería ser fuerte y perfecta. ¿Cómo podían Draco y Harry querer a una inválida?

— ¿Hermione? — preguntó Draco, el pánico traspasando su voz. — ¿Hermione? — repitió quedamente cuando la vio. Ella enterró la cara entre sus piernas levantadas.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado en un instante. — Cariño,¿estás bien?

Ella meneó la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Habia sido tan estúpida? Ella no era una de esas chicas monas de las hermandades universitarias femeninas que seguramente iban detrás de ellos dos. En algún momento, se había dejado llevar por las palabras sobre almas gemelas de Harry. Estúpida. Después de todo ese tiempo, debería ser más inteligente y no dejarse engatusar.

Ella sintió que Draco se agachaba a su lado también.

—Nena, ¿estás lastimada?

— Le preguntó gentilmente, su brazo rodeándola. Ella empezó a menar su cabeza pero luego asintió. El dolor que la atravesaba era mucho más que físico.

— Por favor, vayanse — dijo ella. Podía corregir exámenes, limpiar la casa, comerse un bol de helado y olvidarse de la euforia que había experimentado en sus brazos y la humillación de sus deficiencias.

En lugar de apartarse, Draco apretó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Harry la envolvió en su abrazo desde el otro lado. Ella reprimió un gemido ante el calor que la rodeaba como una manta. Rendirse no era una opción.

— Vayanse — reiteró. Draco meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque su locura temporal había pasado y le había caído una ducha helada encima. Ella levantó la cabeza,

— Esto no está bien. No para ustedes — dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió Draco.

— Me pareció bien a mí. Perfecto, en realidad — gruño Harry, mostrando su naturaleza impetuosa. Él siempre atacaba de frente mientras Draco investigaba. Ella habría sonreído al ver sus temperamentos diametralmente opuestos si no fuera por su pena.

— En la cama — concedió ella, entonces se frotó la cara con ambas manos mientras formulaba sus pensamientos.

— Pero la vida es más que eso. Hay sexo y hay compañerismo.

¿No quieren a alguien que pueda acompañaros mientras corren por ahí y vivís las aventuras a las que los lleve la vida? Tiene que haber alguna chica de su edad que adore estar con los dos.

¿Quién no? Sus atractivos eran más que su simple aspecto. Eran buenos hombres, con talento, cariñosos y listos.

Harry frunció el ceño

— ¿Vas a echarnos de tu cama de esta manera? — exigió. Se puso en pie y dio unas vueltas — ¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Una fantasía sexual? ¿Un numerito de profesora y alumnos? ¿La profesora Granger se folla a chicos jóvenes y luego

— No — susurró ella.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Draco. — ¡Cierra la jodida boca!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme que te parece bien esto?

— respondió bruscamente él y entonces miró a Hermione, pareciéndose a un dios griego juzgando y conquistando a la gente o al menos a ella.

Los labios de Draco se apretaron y miró rencorosamente a su amigo. Evitando cuidadosamente contestar la pregunta de Harry, volvió la mirada hacia Hermione.

— ¿Dónde ibas?

Dios, ella era patética. Había esperado poderlos echar sin tener que admitir que había caído antes de dar dos pasos en dirección a su cocina. Desgraciadamente la verdad de lo que había pasado era obvia.

— Iba a retirar la cena — Se frotó los ojos con una mano. — Esto es una mala idea. ¿De verdad queréis tener una relación con una mujer que no puede salir de su propia habitación sin ayuda?

— ¿Y eso te hace indigna de amor? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? — preguntó Draco.

— ¿No crees que hemos pensado en esto? ¿Un montón? — añadió Harry, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado. — Mira, lo siento si la he cagado. En mi familia… digamos que pasé mucho tiempo luchando para que me reconocieran y me tomaran en serio. Te juro que la mitad del tiempo tuve que luchar por una cama donde dormir. Esto te queda dentro, sabes. Algunos niños se convierten en perfectos angelitos. Otros dicen exactamente lo que sienten, especialmente si eso les consigue lo que quieren.

Ella sonrió — ¿Cómo sexo?

— Como a ti — Él beso su sien. — No es sólo sobre sexo, que es fantástico, por cierto. Quiero tenerte y mimarte y asegurarme de que nada te hiere jamás.

— ¿Y qué sacas tú con ello? Parece que yo tengo todas las ventajas.

— Cualquier cosa que quieras darnos como amantes —dijo Draco.

— De acuerdo — Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso era un montón de cosas. Ella pensó en ellos como iguales, y siempre que la tocaban, la electricidad la atravesaba y le decía que eso era una conexión más allá de la lujuria. Ella no era una virgen sin experiencia. Había estado con hombres antes. Había estado con hombres muy atractivos que la habían dejado. Ella no había sentido ese… vínculo.

Tal vez conllevaba más que las ideas sobre el destino de

Harry de lo que ella quería admitir.

— Usualmente no me pasa esto — les dijo ella. Meneó la cabeza. — Lo que deben pensar. Dos veces desde que haber estado aquí.

Draco se estiró y usó el exagerado movimiento para arrastrarla hacia sus brazos. Se puso en pie. Ella soltó un grito, sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de él.

— Creo — dijo él — que me has desgastado. Estoy muerto de hambre. Creo que deberías alimentarnos. ¿Harry?

— Oh, sí. Estoy hambriento.

Cuando Hermione miró por encima del hombro de Draco, Harry parecía que iba a devorarla a ella, no a la comida que ella había preparado. La felicidad la llenó como el calor formando un rayo de sol. Ambos realmente la querían, con sus flaquezas y todo. Desde ese momento, ella se prometió no estar tan acomplejada y ser tan crítica con ella misma.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta principal para coger su bastón y Hermione se dirigió con Draco a su soleada cocina amarilla. Él hizo una pausa en la entrada y admiró el espacio amplio y ordenado con la mesa cerca de las puertas acristaladas que daban al patio trasero. Harry se les unió en breves momentos. Juntos, llevaron tres platos de comida a la antigua mesa metálica pintada que ella había heredado de sus abuelos, entonces Harry cogió una cerveza para cada uno de la nevera.

La comida pasó en animada conversación. Los hombres parecían saber mucho sobre ella

Ya que ellos sabían tanto sobre ella, ella insistió en que le contaran cosas sobre ellos. Antes de haber consumido el asado que ella había cocinado, ella se enteró de que ambos venían de familias adineradas, pero que ambos se habían sentido perdidos entre multitud de hermanos, Harry era el segundo de cinco y Draco el tercero de seis. Sus cosas en común los habían unido en la escuela privada a la que habían asistido de adolescentes. Eso también explicaba su forma de comportarse.

Aún así, ella no dudaba de que Draco tuviera también algún demonio interior. Quería un trío. Eso no era exactamente la norma para un retoño perfecto. También había sido el que había ideado el plan de viaje por el país y lo había llevado a término tras graduarse en el bachillerato.

Eso la impresionaba. Los dos habían partido a explorar los Estados Unidos y muchos de sus atractivos y paisajes más que ir directamente a la universidad. En cualquier sitio que ellos habían visitado habían trabajado y documentado su estancia en diarios y fotos antes de irse a otro lugar.

— ¿Has terminado? — preguntó Harry.

— ¿Hmmm? Oh… sí.

— Perfecto. Yo todavía estoy hambriento. Ella no sabía cómo él podía comer más.

— Tengo helado de menta y chocolate en el congelador. Él miró a Draco y sonrió. — Demasiado frío, ¿no crees?

— Si, aunque puede que no sea una mala idea… ¿Hay vecinos al otro lado de los árboles que rodean tu patio trasero? — preguntó él, cambiando de tema mientras que miraba más allá de las cristaleras que ocupaban la mayor parte de la pared trasera de su cocina. El anochecer estaba llegando, dejando su patio en sombras. El fino manto de nieve aún era evidente, así como los troncos sombreados de los muchos árboles que había tras su casa.

— No — contestó ella, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza.

— Es muy íntimo en verano — Lástima que estaban a bajas temperaturas esa noche. Ella sonrió pensando en lo que ellos podrían hacer cuando hiciera más calor.

Harry abrió las dos cristaleras y cerró la puerta que llevaba hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — preguntó ella. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando el aire frío llenó la habitación. En poco rato, hacía tanto frío en la cocina como fuera y ellos estaban ¡desnudos!

Draco la subió a la mesa de metal que ya estaba helada. Ella soltó un grito por la sensación de la fría superficie bajo su trasero. Sus pezones se pusieron duros mientras que un calor increíble se formaba en su coño.

— ¿Nunca has jugado al fresco? — le preguntó. Juntando los platos y botellas, despejó la mesa y puso todo en el fregadero para que nada molestara en su entretenimiento.

Temblando, ella meneó la cabeza. — No puedo decir que lo haya hecho.

— Mmm, lo hace todo más caliente — le informó él. Abriendo sus piernas, él se movió entre ellas. Ella estaba agradecida porque el cuerpo de él bloqueaba la brisa que entraba del patio trasero.

Mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba, dejó espacio suficiente entre sus cuerpos para que ramalazos de aire helado incitaran su abierto coño.

Harry se movió por la cocina, pero ella no podía saber que estaba haciendo ya que Draco dominaba su boca y bloqueaba su visión. Ella pegó un saltito cuando algo helado, no helado. Era hielo, se deslizaba por su espalda. Harry lo siguió con cálidos lametazos de su lengua mientras llevaba un pedazo de hielo a sus pezones erectos. Hermione gritó en la boca de Draco por el doloroso frío que eso le provocaba, y luego gimió mientras se transformaba en un increíble placer que la hizo arquearse y buscar con sus caderas la polla de Draco.

Pero no fue el pene de Draco lo que ella encontró. Ella gritó cuando descubrió a Harry jugando con cubitos de hielo. El maldito hombre frotaba un pedazo atrevidamente contra su hirviente sexo, moviendo dentro y fuera el supuesto pene. La sensación, el agua fundida que caía de ella, la hizo sentir un salvaje deseo atravesando su matriz. La sensación era completamente nueva y no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido anteriormente.

Balanceándose apoyada en sus manos, se onduló contra ello.

— Si, cariño, justamente así — le dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Draco la tomó fuertemente por la cadera para mantenerla en su sitio mientras que continuaba metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Él se apartó.

—¿Todo bien, nena?

Su cabeza hizo un movimiento, asintiendo. Las palabras le fallaron mientras el cuerpo se tensaba por el frío y cada vez más, también por el placer.

Suavemente, él la inclinó hasta que su espalda y hombros estaban sobre la mesa. Ella soltó un grito cuando su piel caliente tropezó con la fría superficie. Era como si ella estuviera ardiendo y ellos la encendieran con hielo para dar mayor ferocidad a las llamas, y eso la encendía aún más.

El hielo dentro de ella se fundió completamente y Draco se arrodilló con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Él empujó su culo más cerca del borde de la mesa. Separando sus labios con los pulgares, él lamió su raja, calentándola. Entonces se apartó y dejó que el aire frío flotara hasta sus humedecidos pliegues como dedos helados. Ella gimió y se agitó, aún sin saber si pedía más o quería apartarse.

Ella parecía estar helada y ardiendo a la vez por todas partes. Harry continuaba pasando la lengua por su piel, prestando especial atención a sus pezones.

— Dios, sí — exclamó ella cuando él empezó a succionar los pezones. Él fue llevándoselos alternativamente a lo más hondo de su boca. Sus dientes raspaban ligeramente su piel, dándole otra dosis de placer y dolor.

Fuera de sí con las sensaciones, el principio de orgasmo anudándose en su matriz la sobrepasó. Retorciéndose, estirándose, ella estaba más tensa con cada movimiento.

Los labios de Draco en su clítoris la llevaron chillando hasta casi la inconsciencia. Él deslizó otro pedazo de hielo en su coño y el orgasmo se multiplicó, doblándose en intensidad mientras ella levantaba la espalda de la mesa. Desesperada, restregó sus caderas contra el hielo.

— Si, nena, fóllatelo — la animó Draco.

— Te… necesito… — Pudo decir ella. Ella necesitaba sentir a esos hombres dentro de ella, primero uno y luego el otro. Necesitaba su calor. Necesitaba sentir sus penes aterciopelados moviéndose en ella y llenándola.

De repente, el hielo había desaparecido. Desorientada, miró a Draco cerrar las cristaleras. Antes de poder preguntar nada, Harry ya la tenía en sus brazos. Ella nunca se había dejado llevar tanto.

El la llevó de nuevo a la habitación, se puso un condón y cayó sobre ella sin más preámbulo. Entró en ella de un solo empujón, como un martillo, reclamando todo el coño de ella como propiedad suya, aunque ella sabía que lo compartiría con Draco. En esa situación triangular, ella entendía que no habían sentimientos de exclusividad excepto con extraños. El brillo posesivo en los ojos de Harry le decía que era de ellos y sólo de ellos.

El primitivo y rudo apareamiento disparó su orgasmo. Se expandió por su cuerpo como lava. — ¡Harry! — gritó ella, apretando su coño alrededor de él, ordeñando su larga verga. El no paró en sus empujones, apretando los dientes y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos por la pasión.

— Te siento como si fueras el cielo, Herms — gimió él.

— Oh, Dios, no puedo… Yo… — Él se empujó hacia delante una vez más, sacudiéndose con su propio orgasmo explosivo.

Respirando con dificultad, él se soltó de ella y cayó a su lado. Mientras besaba su piel húmeda, ella espió a Draco de pie en la entrada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho, se inclinó hacia delante del marco y sonrió.

— Me toca — dijo, adelantándose hacia la cama.

¡Oh, sí!, iba a ser una relación exhaustiva. Sonriendo, ella abrió sus brazos.

Flotando de felicidad en una nube de algodón, Hermione cruzó la zona F del aparcamiento del campus hasta el edificio donde estaba el departamento de matemáticas. Para ser un lunes por la mañana, era terriblemente un buen día. Fantástico. Estupendo. Y repetido hasta el infinito.

Draco y Harry habían estado con ella todo el fin de semana, amándola, aprendiendo a conocerla mejor. Ella sonrió. Eran espectaculares desgastándola. Ella estaba bastante segura de que la euforia se reflejaba en ella, como luces de neón certificando que ella era una mujer bien follada. Y no tenía ni una preocupación.

No le importaba. Habría quienes la mirarían mal por estar en una relación múltiple, pero ella nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

— Buenos días, Profesora Granger

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con el Decano de matemáticas en el vestíbulo cercano a su oficina.

— Pareces terriblemente… feliz hoy — le dijo él.

— Es un buen día — contestó ella.

— ¿Lo es? — preguntó maliciosamente.

Su felicidad se evaporó rápidamente, como si un iceberg hubiera golpeado su júbilo titánico.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Me gustaría discutir esto. Tal vez deberíamos continuar esto en su oficina.

Rígidamente, ella asintió. Pasando al lado de él hasta la puerta de su oficina, hurgó con la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se apartó de él. Rápidamente, ella dio la vuelta a la mesa de su despacho e interpuso el imponente mueble entre ellos dos. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del mango de su bastón.

El decano ojeó el sofá con una ceja levantada. Deliberadamente volviendo su vista hacia ella, él cerró la puerta.

— Tengo una clase en breve — le dijo ella — Tengo que hacerles un examen.

— Hábleme de esto — le dijo, agitando los dos papeles.

— ¿Qué son?

— Estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Para ahorrarnos tiempo, le recordaré que son los formularios de cese de los Sres. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Formularios anormalmente tardíos.

— Asumo que ellos han decidido que no necesitan las clases. Es una clase para primerizos y ellos son alumnos casi graduados.

Y no me explicaron por qué iban a abandonarla, y no es trabajo mío extraerles esa información.

— ¿Es trabajo suyo follárselos?

Su estómago se agitó y su corazón bombeó en sus oídos mientras le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Perdone?

— Este tipo de rollos son curiosos — murmuró él. Se dejó caer informalmente en una de sus sillas y se alisó su perfectamente planchado pantalón. — Siempre hay algo con lo que tropezar. Iba a discutir sobre este tema en alguna cafetería esta mañana, café con doble crema como le gusta y.

¿Qué demonios me encuentro? A ti tragándote sus lenguas y cualquier otra cosa que tu boca pudiera tomar.

Oh, mierda.

Un brillo salvaje llenó sus ojos.

— Por eso, cuéntame otra vez de que van estos formularios.

— Nada pasó antes de que ellos los entregaran.

— Pruébalo. ¿Qué tengo que creer? ¿Tu palabra?

¿La de ellos? No es muy convincente.

Ella tragó, con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estoy despedida?

Él sonrió. Con ese brillo en sus ojos, parecía tan terrorífico como un gnomo malvado la noche antes de Navidad.

— Eso depende completamente de ti, Hermione. Quiero que cortes con esos dos. Si te veo cerca de ellos en otro momento que no sea el de tu despedida, estás fuera de aquí.

— ¿Es eso todo?

— No. Quiero eso que ellos encuentran tan encantador. Ella le miró fijamente, incrédula por la forma en que su mundo se desmoronaba. Para mantener su trabajo ella tenía que… ¿tener relaciones con el decano? ¡Una mierda!

— ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

— La foto de ustedes tres que tengo en mi móvil dice otra cosa. Si tú me acusas de acoso sexual, yo te acusaré de comportamiento impropio con tus alumnos. — El dio unos toquecitos al teléfono colgado de su cinturón. — ¿A quién crees que creerán?

¿Tenía una foto?

Ella había estado loca al pensar que podía tener a Draco, Harry y su trabajo. Su trabajo había sido la única cosa firme en su vida. Era su estabilidad. Si ella elegía a Harry y Draco por encima de el, y la despedían, ella lo perdería todo. Su casa, su coche, incluso su seguro médico sería imposible de mantener. Ella ni siquiera podría alquilar un sitio para almacenar sus cosas. Y estaba segura de que el decano no le iba a dar unas referencias justas.

Él la había puesto en una situación insostenible. El trabajo que había tenido durante ocho años o los hombres que había disfrutado por unos pocos días. Su vida o su amor.

No. No amor. Lujuria. Deseo. La única conexión que ella había tenido con un hombre, aún menos con dos. La felicidad había parecido tan cercana.

Ella se mordió el labio tembloroso. El dolor se extendió por su brazo debido a lo apretado que sujetaba el bastón.

— No voy a acostarme contigo — le dijo.

Él levanto una ceja imperiosamente y se puso en pie.

— Tienes una semana para pensártelo. He firmado los formularios. Si no finalizas tu relación con esos dos jóvenes, me ocuparé de que sean expulsados.

— ¿Por qué?

— Colaterales para tu cooperación.

— No voy a cambiar de parecer. Él se encaminó a la puerta.

— Tampoco yo.

Dejando caer su cabeza hasta la mesa una vez oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ella sollozó. Frotándose las manos por encima de sus ojos, ella luchó para contener sus emociones pero eso estaba más allá de su alcance. Inhaló varias veces para calmarse, al menos momentáneamente.

Cogió su teléfono antes de convertirse en una masa sin habla por la autocompasión. Marcando el número de su profesora ayudante, le dio instrucciones a la chica para que hiciera los exámenes del día, algo completamente contrario a las reglas de la escuela, pero que en ese momento, a Hermione no le importaba. Los tests estaban encima de su pupitre y la asistenta podía recogerlos y luego volverlos a dejar en la mesa.

Inmediatamente después, ella contactó con la secretaria del decano y avisó de que se iba por lo que quedaba del día, diciéndola a la mujer que estaba enferma. Sería verdad una vez ella dejara que sus sentimientos la dominaran de nuevo…

Después de dejar a Draco en el edificio de comunicaciones, Harry se dirigió al edificio de matemáticas para estudiar en la sala que había junto al vestíbulo. Era un buen sitio para estudiar y, realmente, a quién pretendía engañar, esperaba poder ver a Hermione mientras estaba por allí. Él había fantaseado con ella esa mañana en la ducha después de haber regresado al apartamento que compartía con Draco. Tal vez algún día no muy lejano ellos compartirían algún lugar, eso sería su sueño convertido en realidad.

Explorando. Riendo. Amando. Había sido una feliz escena de dicha doméstica que lo había sorprendido. No era el tipo de sueño que solía tener. No se quejaría si se convertía en realidad

Estaba a poca distancia de la oficina de Hermione cuando ella salió y se apresuró en su dirección. Riendo la tomó por los brazos.

— Hey, cariño, ¿por qué tanta prisa? — murmuró sólo para los oídos de ella. — ¿Ansiosa por qué llegue esta noche? Yo lo estoy.

Su cabeza se disparó, sus ojos se cerraron heridos como si él acabara de golpearla. — ¡Harry! — exclamó en voz baja. Ella miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, y él dejó caer sus brazos para que nada pudiera percibirse aparte de lo habitual.

— Yo… — ella se sorbió la nariz.

— ¿Te estás constipando? Voy a cuidarte. Un buen caldo de pollo…

— Iba a llamarte — dijo ella apresuradamente. — Yo… — Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor y un pánico extraño le golpeó a él en el pecho.

No.

— ¿Por qué? — grito ahogadamente, impactado. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

— He entrado en razón. Necesito que se lo digas a Draco. No sigan con esto. Por favor.

Él se quedó mirándola horrorizado, sintiendo que todo lo que había estado deseando durante dos años se destrozaba como un juguete desgastado. Incapaz de hacer nada en medio de la masa de estudiantes que daban vueltas por allí, él se quedó mirándola mientras ella se giraba y desaparecía en la multitud, llevándose sus sueños con ella.

Sacando bruscamente su móvil, llamó a Draco. Indudablemente algo iba mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a Paulin Brynn

* * *

Capítulo 4

Un puño golpeaba su puerta.

— ¡Hermione! — gritó Draco.

Oía su nombre otra vez como si él y Harry estuvieran insistiendo, tratando de ganar su atención. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Se había terminado. Tenían que aceptar eso, pero su pena amplificaba la angustia en las voces de ellos. No era justo que tuviera que elegir su trabajo, su seguridad, por encima de los amantes que tanto significaban para ella. Aunque había sido un corto periodo de tiempo y la conexión entre ellos era aún reciente, ella estaba segura que habría podido crecer y convertirse en algo fuerte y permanente. Si hubiera habido la oportunidad.

Una sombra atravesó la ventana escarchada y vio a uno de los hombres mirando dentro, intentado ver si había alguien. Era imposible que viera nada, pero igualmente ella se arrimó a la pared y se quedó quieta. Cuando él se apartó, ella se dirigió a su despacho, al otro lado de su habitación.

Al principio del pasillo, un golpe pesado la dejó inmóvil. Aterrada, se giró y miró hacia la puerta principal. Otro golpe sacudió las paredes y la pintura que colgaba al lado de la puerta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose el cristal en los azulejos de mármol. Oh Dios mío, iban a echar abajo la puerta y su vecino metementodo, el Sr Filch , llamaría a la policía.

— ¡Paren! — gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta lo más deprisa que su cojera le permitía.

Vio como el marco de madera oscura se astillaba bajo la fuerza de su ataque. Los golpes violentos cesaron. A una cierta distancia de la puerta, ella se paró en seco. Fragmentos de cristal tapizaban el suelo y ella iba en calcetines.

— ¡Hermione, Déjanos entrar! — aulló Draco de nuevo, mientras ella consideraba si atravesar el vestíbulo hasta la puerta.

— Hay pedazos de cristal por todo el suelo — ella gritó

— Ir por la puerta trasera.

Sin esperar, se giró en dirección a la cocina y a las puertas cristaleras de su patio trasero mientras los hombres corrían por el césped. Estaba en los brazos de Draco antes de acabar de abrir una completamente. Fue como si un rayo la atravesara, y se le subieron las lágrimas a los ojos.

— Todo iba bien cuando nos hemos ido esta mañana — dijo Harry — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Él se mantenía un poco distante, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos como si estuviera conteniéndose para no recibir un rechazo del que estaba seguro. La culpabilidad la atacó duramente y quiso llorar por el dolor que le había causado a él… a ambos. Estiró el brazo hacia él, y en un instante lo tuvo a su lado, con su cara apretada contra el cuello, sus brazos estrujándola.

Como si notara la necesidad de consuelo de Harry, Draco aflojó su agarre y se desplazó hacia detrás de ella. Por supuesto, él sabía que la naturaleza gregaria de Harry era una forma de defensa por la forma en que había sido dejado de lado cuando era un niño. Él le había confesado en la oscuridad que las necesidades de su hermano mayor y de sus tres hermanas menores siempre habían eclipsado las suyas. Su comportamiento arrojado era una forma de ocultar su frágil ego, un ego que ella había dañado aún más al escoger su trabajo por encima de ellos.

— Lo siento — susurró ella, rompiéndosele el corazón.

¿Cómo podía mantener su trabajo y no herirlos, no destruir el futuro que ella fácilmente podía ver en ambos hombres? No había forma de tener a la vez el empleo y el amor.

¿Amor?

La verdad de dicha emoción la golpeó tan fuertemente como uno de esos árboles que le habían roto el cuerpo cuando había tenido su accidente de esquí. Esa idea le robó el aliento y ella se tambaleó. Casi había tomado la decisión equivocada. Pero… si ella escogía a Harry y a Draco por encima del trabajo…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sería capaz de encontrar otro puesto de trabajo? No tenía ninguna duda de que el Decano Weasley le iba a dar unas terribles referencias para poder encontrar empleo en su campo. La elección ante ella era insostenible. Había pensado que había tomado una decisión, de que se mantendría firme en ella, pero en sus brazos, toda la determinación se desmoronaba como si fuera arena seca.

Girando su cabeza, besó el hombro de Harry y luego su cuello. Suavemente, se apartó de su abrazo y se echó hacia atrás. Pidió a ambos que se sentaran a la mesa. Sin esperar a ver si lo hacían, se encaminó a la cafetera. Tras de ella, los sonidos sordos de las sillas desplazándose por la alfombra le indicaron que ellos se estaban sentando. Y esperando. Ella tenía que darles explicaciones y no la iban a dejarla en paz sin oírlas.

Llenó de agua el depósito de la cafetera y midió las cucharadas necesarias.

— El Decano Weasley se ha enterado de nuestra relación.

— les contó ella mientras sacaba las tazas para el café. Una se golpeó contra el mostrador y la emoción la dominó. — Él… él quería ser el que estuviera, ummm, en acción.

Una risa amarga se le escapó a ella.

— Sí. Es irónico, pero firmó sus formularios de cese como colateral para mi aceptación. Esto no tiene sentido. Quiero decir, están entregados. Eso significa que no tiene esto para hacerme presión al menos aparentemente, pero su ultimátum… — Ella suspiró, meneando la cabeza. Rechazó mirar a los hombres que estaban tras de ella. La vibración de su ultraje se transmitió desde ella clara y firme. Un golpe sordo que sonó sospechosamente como un puñetazo vibró en la mesa.

— ¿Qué ultimátum? — demandó Harry.

Ella les encaró. Se agarró al mostrador para apoyarse.

— Finalizar mi relación con ustedes o perder mi trabajo. Yo ya rechacé acostarme con él, pero me está hiriendo por donde puede.

— ¡Maldito sea! — explotó Draco.

— Y escoges tu trabajo — dijo Harry en voz grave. Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta como si necesitara escapar de su rechazo. ¿Cuántas veces había algo, alguien escogido por encima de él? Ella había conseguido herirlo de la peor forma posible.

— ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

Harry la miró irritado por encima de su hombro antes de volver a apartar la mirada. Cuando la mirada de ella se desplazó a Draco, ella leyó el mismo dolor y las mismas acusaciones. Ellos pensaban que su elección era evidente. Deberías habernos escogido a nosotros, parecían decir.

— Necesito mi trabajo — dijo ella calladamente.

— Un montón de números no van a mantenerte caliente

— le dijo Harry con crispación, casi demasiado tranquilamente para los oídos de ella. Él se giró. — Y la próxima vez que?

¿Nos dejas de lado y luego que pasará? El próximo hombre…

— Él cerró los ojos por un momento, el disgusto por lo que acababa de decir pintado en su rostro. — Otro tipo aparece,

¿Y si entonces el Decano encuentra motivos para disgustarse también por eso, qué?

El pensar en otro hombre le revolvió a ella el estómago. Ella se giró bruscamente y jugueteó con las tazas de café para ocultar sus emociones. Estar con ellos, incluso en ese ambiente benévolo, reforzaba su necesidad de mantenerse juntos, y su deseo de rechazar el ultimátum que le habían impuesto. Si ella cedía a sus deseos carnales, perdería el único consuelo y constante en su vida. Su enseñanza. Los números. Ella no dudaba de la determinación del Decano de despedirla si no cumplía con sus exigencias.

— No queremos café, nena.

— ¿Qué quieren? — preguntó ella, perdiendo la paciencia aunque no estaba enfadada con ellos. La frustración le agotaba los nervios y quería gritar. — ¿Creés que quiero terminar con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? Estoy tratando de ser adulta con esto.

Sería agradable no tener que preocuparme de si tengo o no empleo, pero no es la forma en que las cosas funcionan en la vida real.

— He tenido que luchar por todo en mi vida — replicó Harry. — No me hables de la vida real. Hasta que empezamos a cobrar derechos de autor por el libro, trabajé a jornada completa y asistí a la escuela a tiempo completo. Incluso aunque Draco tenía una beca, fuimos trabajando durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos viajando por el país. No empieces a hablarnos de facturas y responsabilidades.

— Harry…

— No, Draco — saltó Harry cuando él empezó a interrumpirlo. — Necesito decir esto — Su mirada indignada volvió a Hermione. — Pensé que eras tan fuerte, encarando la vida y lanzándote a todo de cabeza, incluso con tu discapacidad. Pero es como si fueras una mártir ¿no? Así puedes ser la víctima en todo esto. Puedes mantenerte apartada del mundo y de los sentimientos y situaciones que te asustan.

Puedes hacer ver que eres fuerte y valiente, Hermione, pero de hecho eres una cobarde que tiene miedo de apartarse de su zona confortable.

Ella no intentó negarlo. — Mira lo que pasó cuando lo hice.

Draco se trasladó al lado de Harry. Podía ser que él no hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, pero obviamente estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

— Sí — dijo Draco. —Has hecho tu elección, me imagino.

— Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta principal. — Y respecto a este sitio, imagino que deberíamos marcharnos. Lamento que esto no… funcionara. — Se atragantó con sus últimas palabras y se lanzó directo a la salida.

Hermione sabía que era para esconder el mismo dolor que la desgarraba a ella. Cerró los ojos para bloquear la angustia que le producía su marcha. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Harry también se había ido.

¿Era una cobarde? Hermione no podía negar que tal vez lo fuera. Ella usaba su discapacidad para no hacer cosas que podían incomodarla.

Cada vez que veía al decano del departamento de matematicas, él le dedicaba una sonrisa sarcástica que evidenciaba su triunfo. Él la vigilaba con ojos de depredador, como si esperara algún movimiento para darle caza.

Pero él ya la había cazado.

Una semana después de su ultimátum y de la confrontación con Harry y Draco, ella solicitó una entrevista con el Decano Weasley.

El vestíbulo parecía inquietantemente vacío mientras ella cojeaba hacia el despacho de él. Tenía un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago; aún así, sabía que tenía que verlo. Ella deseaba no tropezarse ni con Harry ni con Draco. Bien… De hecho no había visto ninguno de los dos hombres desde la última escena en su cocina. Parecía que se mantenían a distancia de ella, y que habían cambiado cualquier rutina que usaran antes para coincidir en su camino. Su ausencia absoluta le hacía preguntarse si habían dejado la escuela completamente.

Por supuesto, eso no tendría sentido. Era un campus grande. Era fácil evitarla.

La secretaria del decano miró hacia arriba y la sonrió cuando Weasley entró en su suite de oficinas.

— Te está esperando — le dijo. — Puedes entrar.

La misma sonrisa salvaje iluminaba la cara de Weasley cuando ella entró.

— Cierra la puerta y toma asiento — le dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia los sillones de cuero que había de cara a su mesa.

Ella no estaba segura de querer colocarse tan cerca de él, pero lo hizo. A pesar de su proposición de mal gusto, y de la posición en que él la había colocado, era un miembro respetado del personal universitario. Ella dudaba mucho que él fuera a atacarla, especialmente con su secretaria al otro lado de una de esas notoriamente finas paredes.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Weasley? — le preguntó una vez ella estuvo sentada en su asiento.

Los dedos de ella se cerraron fuertemente sobre la longitud del bastón que había colocado atravesado sobre sus piernas, sus nudillos blanqueándose. Ella había pensado en ello durante toda la semana. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era soltárselo, decírselo a él, y habría terminado.

Ella estudió su rostro sin arrugas y su cabello pelirrojo que no evidenciaban su edad. Parecía más un hombre en treintañero, que uno a finales de los cuarenta. Vestido impecablemente, era un hombre atractivo. Un premio. ¿Por qué la quería a ella? ¿Era un juego? Ella le había dado

— Profesora Granger — apuntó él. — ¿Estás aquí por lo que discutimos?

— Sí — contestó ella.

— He estado vigilándote. ¿Ya no estás con los Sres. Potter y Malfoy?

Ella meneó la cabeza. — No. — Tomó aire profundamente. Un calor desesperado le atenazaba la espalda y su estómago se sacudió, iniciando una sublevación que ella no estaba segura de poder parar. ¿Qué pensaría él si vomitaba encima de su escritorio?

Afortunadamente, no había comido hoy. De hecho, la última vez que comió debía ser la mañana del día anterior. No estaba segura.

— He pensado mucho sobre esto — le dijo ella. Ahora o nunca. Simplemente hazlo Hermione. — Yo… renuncio.

El palideció, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— Renuncio — reiteró — O sea que este es mi aviso de que lo dejo en dos semanas.

— No — repuso él — Limpia tu despacho hoy. Ya encontraré un reemplazo para ti para el resto de tus clases este semestre. Debo decirte, estoy muy decepcionado contigo.

— No, sino por qué nunca pensé que dejarías que una relación interfiriera con tu carrera. Sabes perfectamente que no te hubiera presionado para tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

— Sí, lo sé. — Pero él habría hecho todo lo posible para interferir en su vida y en última instancia hacer que actuara según su voluntad. Si ella permanecía sola durante demasiado tiempo, ella debía admitirlo, podía ser que cediera a los deseos de él. Él no era completamente repulsivo, y la soledad podía resultar insoportable.

Su renuncia no iba a cambiar las cosas entre ella y Harry y Draco. Dios sabía si ellos imaginaban que ella se había marchado ya que habían estado evitándola como si fuera una apestada. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Así pues ¿no tendremos ningún problema? — preguntó Weasley. ¿Presentaría ella cargos por acoso sexual después de todo? Eso es lo que quería saber. No estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como pretendía.

Ella lo miró maliciosamente. Dos personas podían jugar ese juego.

— ¿Mientras no tenga problemas con unas buenas referencias? — contraatacó ella.

— Brillantes — gruñó él.

— Hecho — contestó él, obviamente irritado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tenía mucho que hacer.

— Por lo que pueda importarte — dijo Weasley cuando ella alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta — Lamento que te vayas.

Ella hizo rodar los ojos sin mirarlo. — Gracias murmuró y se deslizó fuera de la oficina.

Fiel a sus palabras, un sobre de papel manila conteniendo diversas cartas de referencia fue entregado en su despacho menos de una hora después de que ella se marchara del despacho del decano. Ella experimentó una extraña mezcla de libertad eufórica y pánico al verlas. Cuidadosamente, las puso en su maletín, y miró alrededor de su oficina… Tenía bien poca cosa que llevarse consigo ese día. Sabiendo que ese momento se acercaba, ella había ido llevándose sus objetos personales a casa durante los últimos dos días mientras reunía el valor para reunirse con Percy Weasley.

Con una bolsa para lienzos colgada a través y un maletín en su mano, cerró la puerta de su despacho por última vez y lucho con las nostálgicas lágrimas. Eso era para mejor. Quien sabía lo que el futuro le depararía, pero ella no lo iba a lamentar.

— Hermione — exclamó el, sujetándole por los antebrazos, estabilizándola.

¿Por qué era que tenía que chocar con él cuando justamente ella estaba intentando huir? El universo tenía un sentido del humor perverso.

La electricidad que la llenaba en todas las ocasiones en que él la tocaba le atravesó el cuerpo y la llenó de deseo. Ella se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa valiente. Aunque no consiguió más que levantar un lado de su boca.

— Harry.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar dando tus clases?

— le preguntó él.

En otras palabras, él no estaría allí si no pensara que estaba seguro de… eso. Realmente se había terminado. Ella meneó la cabeza.

— No. — Oh, Dios, necesito largarme de aquí. Ella miró su reloj. — Voy camino a una entrevista. Me tengo que ir.

Harry inmediatamente la soltó y dio un paso atrás, con una mirada extraña en su cara.

— Adiós. Te veo por aquí — O no.

— Sí… nos vemos — Harry dijo débilmente como si no acabara de creérsela.

Ella no miró atrás mientras iba hacia su coche. Su brillante Prius de sólo seis meses de antigüedad. Dios bendito, esperaba poder afrontar los pagos. Del coche. De su casa. Su instinto matemático le indicó que estaría bien por al menos seis meses. Estaba asustadísima.

¿Y para qué? Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio a

Harry vigilándola, con los ojos estrechados.

Así que era eso. Él todavía estaba cabreado, y ella se dio cuenta de que cualquier esperanza de eventualmente contarles a ellos lo que había hecho y reparar la situación se borró de un plumazo, cual hojas secas arrastradas por un viento enérgico. Al menos ella estaba libre de las constricciones que se había auto impuesto.

Ellos estaban en lo cierto: había sido una cobarde.

Harry miró fijamente a Hermione mientras se marchaba, su frente arrugada. Algo iba mal. Él sabía malditamente bien que ella debería estar dando clases en ese momento. Como un tonto enamorado, había estado rondando la puerta de su aula durante la última semana mientras escuchaba como daba sus lecciones.

El Decano Weasley, estaba dando la clase de ella. ¿Estaría enferma? No le había parecido enferma. Bueno, aparentaba estar agobiada. Probablemente, él también tenía un aspecto penoso.

Tal vez ella tenía realmente una cita. Había consultado su reloj…

Draco estaría en clase por cuarenta y cinco minutos más. Harry decidió llamarlo al móvil en cuanto terminara ese tiempo. Aún no habían decidido qué hacer con Harry, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que eso no había terminado.

Aunque no sabían bien que hacer. No era como si pudieran forzarla a dejar su trabajo y confiar en ellos. El tiempo, habían decidido, iba a ayudar en la situación. Si Hermione les echaba de menos tanto como ellos a ella, estaría mejor dispuesta para escucharles cuando la confrontaran de nuevo.

Dejar que ese imbécil ganara era impensable.

Él abandonó el aula y se dirigió a la zona de estudios cercana al final del pasillo. Cuando pasó por el despacho de Hermione, un bedel estaba en la puerta de la oficina. Harry vio horrorizado como el hombre estaba sacando la placa con su nombre de la puerta.

¡Oh, mierda! empezó a despuntar.

Sacando su teléfono, tecleó un rápido mensaje de texto para Draco. Eso no podía esperar.

Hermione acababa de desempacar sus cosas y encender su ordenador portátil en su oficina cuando oyó unos golpes familiares. Como ella normalmente no estaba en casa a esas horas, había muy poca gente que fuera a golpear impacientemente a su puerta.

¿Estaba preparada para otra ronda de confrontación? Por supuesto. Si a ellos, ella les importaba lo suficiente como para ir hasta ahí, a ella, ellos le importaban lo suficiente como para hacer que se quedaran. Durante todo el camino conduciendo de vuelta a su hogar ella se había estado recriminando no haberle dicho a Harry la verdad sobre lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué mal le habría hecho? Le hubiera dado una oportunidad de o bien retomar la relación o reiterar que estaba finiquitada.

Los golpes no pararon mientras ella iba hacia la parte delantera de su casa para dejarlos entrar. El dejà vu la golpeó fuertemente mientras veía como la nueva y recientemente enmarcada pintura al lado de la puerta se movía, pero esta vez no cayó antes de que ella pudiera llegar ahí.

— ¿Te ha despedido? — Preguntó Draco sin siquiera saludar.

— No — Ella elevó un hombro. — Tenian razón. Yo usaba mi empleo como red de seguridad, como protección frente a la vida. Por eso he dimitido. — Dio un paso atrás para dejarlos entrar. — Entren. No tienen que estar aquí en el porche. Quiero decir, bien, no podría importarme menos si alguien los ve aquí, pero puede que esten más cómodos dentro.

Hermione quería dejar muy claro que no se estaba escondiendo de su relación ante nadie, si aún había una relación que observar. Podían hacer el amor en el patio delantero por lo que a ella le importaba. Ella simplemente necesitaba sentir el calor de su adoración una vez más. Física y emocionalmente. Se había sentido tan privada de ellos la última semana, que pensaba que no podría resistirlo si ellos se alejaban otra vez.

Pero hasta el momento, ellos eran los que había hecho todo lo posible para alcanzarla. Era la hora de que lo hiciera ella.

Harry se adelantó, y el alivio la llenó. Él había resultado el más herido. Deslizó sus manos por los brazos de ella y entonces le tomó por la barbilla. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas.

Perdida en sus ojos, ella sintió.

— De acuerdo.

Él se echó para atrás y cogió una maleta grande que ella no había visto antes. Draco también cogió uno. Le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

— Nos mudamos aquí, nena.

— De acuerdo — dijo ella otra vez. Sonrió por primera vez en muchos días con una sonrisa verdadera. Ella estaba encantada con ello. Si iban a tener una relación, lo quería todo. Juntos en todo, y eso incluía vivir como una familia. Amantes. Maridos y mujer. Bueno, tal vez no estuvieran listos para ese último papel.

Cuando Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla, la mirada de sus ojos le dijo a ella que tal vez sí lo estuvieran. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de ella, su lengua trazó la junta de sus labios antes de que ella se abriera para él. Sabía tan maravilloso, mientras la reclamaba. Ella gimió, presionándose contra él.

Él se apartó, y cerró la puerta de entrada de un golpe.

— Vete desnudando, cariño. Te necesito terriblemente. Necesito saber que esto es real.

Ella se fundió en sus brazos con tanta naturalidad como había estado en los de Harry. Pertenecía a ambos. Los dedos de él se deslizaron por su cabello, manteniéndola donde él quería mientras le saqueaba los labios. El cuerpo de ella reaccionó, acalorándose y humedeciéndose.

— Maldita sea, estás tan cachonda — susurró Harry. La empujó por la espalda y alargó las manos para tomarle los pechos. Acarició los pezones entre sus dedos.

Ella los necesitaba en ese momento. Ansiosamente, tiró de su camisa, rasgando la tela cuando unos cuantos botones no cedieron. Golpearon los azulejos, el sonido aumentando su excitación. Ella se arrancó la prenda. Las manos de Harry inmediatamente se deslizaron bajo su sujetador. Deleitada por sus manipulaciones, y gimiendo en la boca de Draco, abrió sus pantalones y se los sacó retorciéndose. Sus bragas siguieron a continuación.

— El sofá — jadeó ella contra la boca de Draco. Él la levantó en brazos y la llevo hasta la salita. Harry iba delante de ellos. Él se arrancó la ropa y se estiró en el sofá. Draco la colocó a horcajadas sobre Harry. Cerniéndose sobre la polla de Harry, ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado. Movió sus caderas adelante y atrás, provocando la punta de él con su mojado coño. No le importaba en absoluto la gran ventana panorámica que tenían delante. Que la gente viera lo mucho que quería a sus hombres. No le importaba nada en ese momento.

Frunciendo el cejo, él la agarró por las caderas y la bajó por su rígido pene. Ambos gruñeron por la brusca fricción. Ella podría estar siempre follándoselo.

Mientras se movían, piel con piel, ella lo miró con los ojos agrandados

— ¿Condón? El sonrió.

— ¿Vas a cabrearte si no paro y me pongo uno?

— Ni hablar — Ella era de ellos, ocurriera lo que ocurriera. Era bastante improbable que justamente se quedara preñada en ese momento, y además podía ponerse a tomar la píldora urgentemente. Si decidían ir por ese camino. Tal vez no fueran por ahí. El pensar en un bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes no la aterrorizaba tanto como antes lo habría hecho.

Y en ese momento, también ella necesitaba sentir a Harry de esa manera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la ropa de Draco caer al suelo. Un ruido de cremallera se oyó, y luego el sonido del aluminio romperse. Sus piernas aparecieron a cada lado de ella en el trasero. Mientras cabalgaba en la polla de Harry, Draco la abrió. Sus dedos fríos de deslizaron por su ano. Ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que la estaba lubricando. Ahí. Para eso. Ella sabía que el sexo anal era una posibilidad siendo tres, pero el pensamiento la asustaba un poco. Nunca lo había hecho. Aún así, sensaciones decadentes atravesaron su pelvis mientras él trabajaba con un dedo dentro de ella. Los dedos de Draco continuaron moviéndose dentro de ella, mientras Harry la follaba … ella cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la maravilla de todo eso.

— Nena, estás tan cachonda — dijo Draco rasposamente.

— ¿Estás lista? Por Dios, estas preparada.

Abrumada, ella asintió.

— Harry, sal de ahí — le dijo a su amigo.

Inmediatamente, Harry sacó su pene del estrecho agarre de sus pliegues. Ella gimió al notarse vacía. Necesitaba que la llenaran. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola y que esos hombres la amaban y estaban realmente con ella. Comprometidos. Amándola tanto como ella los amaba a ellos.

Su pene pegajoso golpeó el estómago de ellos mientras Draco se colocaba bien. Ella deseó no estar tan tensa cuando su punta empezó a presionar su abertura.

— Relájate, nena — la urgió.

Harry arrastró la boca de ella a un beso tórrido. Por algunos instantes, sus labios y lengua reclamaron su boca.

Ella gimió por la impresión ilícita de tenerlo dentro. Su cuerpo tembló mientras luchaba por respirar.

— Más — rogó.

Lentamente, siempre muy lentamente, Draco fue avanzando lentamente, moviéndose y haciendo pausas hasta que ella lo aceptó completamente. Cuando él la lleno por completo… oh, el placer que sentía la asaltó. Y su necesidad. Necesitaba que él se moviera. Ella meneó el culo para que se afanara a bombear dentro y fuera de ella, pero él no se movió.

Al menos, no sus caderas.

Inclinándose hacia delante, él presionó sus labios entre sus omoplatos.

— Harry, ahora — dijo. Harry se movió debajo de ella, y ella exclamó cuando su punta golpeó la abertura de su coño. Los dos dentro de ella a la vez.

Oh, sí.

Tan lentamente como Draco había entrado en ella, Harry hizo su recorrido en su doblemente ceñida hendidura, estirando su sensible carne. Pronto ambos hombres estaban hundidos hasta el fondo en ella. Sentirse tan llena casi pudo con ella, y se preguntó cómo iba a manejar su orgasmo .

— Los amo — dijo ella mientras empezaron a moverse como una unidad en un ritmo alterno perfecto. — Gracias por no rendirse conmigo.

Harry la miró, su mirada clara a pesar de la pasión de su rostro.

— También te amo, Hermione

— Tanto — exclamó Draco — Te amo tanto.

Él se puso rígido y golpeó hacia adelante, mandándola a ella a volar entre las estrellas. El éxtasis la llenó, y ella sospechó que sería muy feliz por mucho tiempo, por muchos años venideros. Con sus dos hombres amándola, ¿Cómo podía ser de otro modo?

Harry le cogió el rostro con ambas manos mientras ella bajaba del cielo y Draco se salía de ella.

— Pase lo que pase, esto es felicidad para siembre, Herms. Haremos frente a cualquier cosa juntos. No importa lo que venga.

Draco se arrodilló al lado del sofá. Ella lo besó, luego besó a Harry.

**Epilogo**

Dos años más tarde

— Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Ella miró hacia arriba de las hojas que estaba estudiando, y sonrió a su marido. Draco comprobaba constantemente como estaba, necesitando asegurarse que estaba segura durante todos los pasos del camino. Ella dejó caer las hojas y se apoyó en él. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado, dos años antes, que estaría haciendo la ruta de los Apalaches sin bastón para uno de los libros de los muchachos. Cuando el padre de Draco, un médico que resultaba que adoraba a su hijo más de lo que Draco era consciente, la había conocido, había insistido en que había tratamientos para la pierna de Hermione. Finalmente, unos simples hierros eliminaron su bastón y ahora, ella caminaba casi con normalidad. Era una solución que no habría funcionado para todo el mundo, pero ella había sido afortunada.

Deja de preocuparte.

Ella soltó un grito alegre cuando fue levantada súbitamente desde atrás.

— Nos gusta preocuparnos. Nos hace felices.

Rodando los ojos, rió a su otro esposo mientras él le besaba la barriga. No tenían ni idea de quién era el niño que esperaba. No importaba. Ambos hombres tenían el mismo tipo de sangre, y amarían al niño como propio. El bebé sería de todos ellos.

— ¿Sabes que me haría feliz? — rió ella.

— No voy a ir andando ahora al Starbucks — replicó

Harry —Olvídate. No puedes tomar cafeína.

— Estaba pensando en helado, pero me conformaría con sexo.

Habían estado haciendo ruta durante varios días y virtualmente no habían disfrutado de privacidad alguna, por eso ella echaba de menos a sus hombres. No era que no se hubieran besado y tocado, habían recibido su ración de miradas también. Era algo que la gente en su situación tenía que estar acostumbrada a recibir. La gente simplemente no entendía cuan afortunados y cuán felices ellos tres eran.

— Eso puede ser difícil. Ella sonrió.

— Ambos son ingeniosos. Confío en que trabajen en ello. He oído que hay un sitio abajo en el pueblo. Un hostal delicioso. Incluso podría ser que tuvieran helado y estes fuera de riesgo respecto a mis deseos sexuales. — Ella parpadeó seductoramente, disfrutando al sentirse tan amada y feliz. Sus vidas eran casi tan perfectas como se podía pedir. Seguro, tenían problemas, pero como se habían prometido los unos a los otros, trabajaban en ellos conjuntamente.

— No quiero estar nunca fuera de riesgo — gruño Draco. Harry le dio un apretón. — Prepárate, mujer. Va a ser una larga noche.

— ¡Yuhuu, Venga, vaqueros al galope! — rió ella.

No hacía falta ser matemático para descifrar el significado de eso. ¡Gracias a Dios! Todo lo que necesitaban saber era que dos más uno era igual a perfección. Y tres de ellos lo tenían hasta el infinito. Repitiéndose.

**Fin****.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews **

**SALESIA: Albus es el rector y Weasley es el deacno de matematicas**


End file.
